Contre leur gré 2
by Paawelll
Summary: Protéger Harry Potter, ça semblait assez simple. Ed avait connu bien pire comme mission. En revanche, vivre dans un pays où le principe de l'échange équivalent n'était pas respectée. Cela semblait moins évident pour notre petit alchimiste.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric, l'alchimiste d'état d'Amestris, posa un pied sur ce nouveau sol. C'était une terre qui lui était étrangère, il avait beaucoup voyagé, il était allé visiter les ruines de Xerxes, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il quittait son pays pour de telles terres.

Mustang l'avait envoyé dans un pays appelé Angleterre pour protéger un gosse, Harry Potter qu'il s'appelait. Apparemment, de ce qu'il en avait compris depuis que le colonel était devenu Généralissime, il voulait nouer des liens avec les pays externes pour favoriser les échanges. Il avait donc envoyé Edward qui était resté finalement dans l'armée car son frère avait passé l'examen d'alchimiste d'état malgré l'avis du Fullmétal.

Ce pays avait nécessairement besoin d'aide selon le rapport que Mustang lui avait transmis. Il semblerait qu'un tueur en série, prénommé Sirius Black, un échappé d'une certaine prison appelée Azkaban, veuille tuer un garçon de 13 ans capable de vaincre un terroriste.

Mustang lui avait également précisé que personne n'usait de l'alchimie, seulement de magie et que seules quelques personnes auraient cette faculté. L'alchimie était assez inconnue ici pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme. C'était grotesque pour lui, il s'était renseigné sur cet endroit, il y avait découvert plein de choses qui n'avaient pas de sens pour lui. Comment ses « sorciers » pouvaient-ils enfreindre le principe de l'échange équivalent ? Cela le mettait dans une certaine colère.

L'alchimiste d'état était envoyé dans une école de prodige nommée Poudlard, il serait assigné en tant que professeur d'alchimie. Cela aussi lui semblait absurde, à quoi leur servirait l'alchimie s'ils pouvaient transmuter sans échange équivalent. Mais Mustang n'avait pas eu le choix, Ed était ce qu'on appelait sur ses terres « un simple moldu », même s'il ne comprenait pas ses mots, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas être envoyé comme simple élève, ce serait trop absurde.

—Eh ! Abruti ! T'aurais pu m'attendre ! Hurla la dégénérée qui tapait déjà sur le système d'Ed. Ce n'était pas Al malheureusement qui l'avait accompagné. Désormais qu'il était lui aussi alchimiste d'état, il avait lui aussi des missions, de plus il devait étudier l'élixirologie. Cependant, son cadet l'avait rassuré lui assurant qu'il passerait tout de même quelques fois dans cette école.

Un an ici, décidément, il en avait déjà marre, alors un an ?

—T'as cas te dépêcher ! Répondit-il froidement, Et sérieux ?! Tu comptes réellement rester habillée comme ça ?! On est en septembre, essayes de paraître humaine, les gens sont censés avoir froid !

Celle qui l'avait accompagné n'était autre que Mika, ses deux frères n'étaient pas avec elle, l'un était avec Al, l'autre avait préféré rester dans leur garage, cependant, Fullmétal aurait préféré leur compagnie à celle-ci. Ah oui, il faut préciser que Danny et Mika possédaient un garage de voiture, Danny s'occupait des comptes et la jeune femme occupait le rôle de mécanicienne. Pour en revenir à notre histoire, il n'avait pas le choix, elle l'avait accompagné sous l'ordre de Mustang (et de Winry), et puis, elle avait une connaissance extrême en alchimie, au-delà de ces apparences. Même si elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir étant un homonculus, un être humain créé artificiellement, elle avait une large connaissance sur le sujet.

Ils descendirent du train pour regarder les horizons, une gare bondée de personnes, l'endroit était splendide, Ed avait rarement vu une gare aussi décorée. Une horloge géante trônait et montrait l'heure : 8h30. Ils avaient encore le temps avant de prendre leur train. Ils observèrent mieux les alentours quand ils virent quelque chose de surprenant : des enfants avec des chariots qui fonçaient dans un mur.

—Attends... Ils foncent dans le... hoqueta Mika avec surprise avant d'observer autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à voir ça. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil comme pour voir plus clair, mais en effet, les gosses fonçaient dans un mur.

—Peut-être qu'il y a une porte ou quelque chose comme ça... réfléchit Ed à voix haute tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement, mais non, c'était bien un mur en brique. Ils jetèrent un œil à leur billet pour lire le quai sur lequel il devait se rendre.

—Le quai 9 ¾... dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de rejeter un coup d'œil à ceux qui fonçaient dans le mur. Tout sentiment de frustration disparut quand ils se demandèrent dans quel endroit ils avaient débarqué.

—Plus vite, plus vite, vous allez être en retard ! Pressa une dame à la chevelure rousse juste à côté d'eux. Elle était accompagnée de quatre autres enfants roux ainsi que d'une jeune fille brune, et d'un jeune garçon brun également. Les deux habitants d'Amestris observèrent la scène avant de réaliser qu'ils portaient tous un même uniforme composé d'une cape noir à bordure rouge et jaune.

—Allez-y, dépêchez-vous, et n'oubliez pas, Maman vous aime fort ! S'il y a le moindre souci, prévenez-nous, vous rentrerez illico presto à la maison ! La femme poussa le plus jeune de ses enfants qui prit de l'élan avant de foncer dans le mur et de disparaître de l'autre côté. Ed ne parlait pas anglais, enfin, ils avaient appris certes, ils connaissaient quelques bases grâce aux homonculus et à Mustang, cependant, ce n'était pas un pro pour autant. Mika avait l'avantage de déjà savoir parler anglais, suite à son ancienne vie. L'amestrian était un peu différent, néanmoins, sans trop l'expliquer, ses frères et elle savaient déjà parler cette langue, rien de bien étonnant étant donné qu'ils avaient repris vie dans une nouveau corps.

Ed et Mika restèrent bouche bée avant de cligner des yeux et de se dire que c'était sans doute là où ils devaient se rendre. Ils gardaient cependant une pointe d'appréhension, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils couraient sur un mur la tête la première.

—Vois le côté positif, je pourrais me régénérer ! Se moqua Mika avec un sourire arrogant.

—En quoi c'est un point positif pour moi ? Demanda Edward en haussant un sourcil.

—Bah, je pourrais t'emmener à l'hôpital ! Elle partit dans un fou rire avant de prendre de l'élan et de courir, avec ses bottes rangers, jusqu'au mur pour disparaître à son tour laissant Edward seul au milieu de cette gare.

Le blond soupira se disant que Al manquait quelque chose. Il prit à son tour de l'élan et disparut pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Ils ressentit des picotements, puis il réprima un frisson et apparut de l'autre côté. C'était aussi un quai à la seule différence qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul train qui attendait. Sur le côté était gravé « Quai 9 ¾ ». Bon, au moins ils étaient au bon endroit. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus observer le lieu quand Mika le tira par la manche le pressant de rentrer dans un wagon.

—Dépêches-toi, je veux le meilleur wagon possible... souffla-t-elle dans la précipitation.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par meilleur wagon ? Demanda Ed perplexe.

—Loin de tout _ça_! Elle désigna d'un coup de tête discret les sorciers qui commençaient à arriver chacun leur tour de tous côtés du quai. Le jeune homme secoua la tête exaspéré par l'attitude de l'homonculus avant de la suivre vers le wagon qu'elle choisirait.

Une fois choisi, elle ferma la porte s'assurant que personne ne l'ait vu puis poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'enlever ses lunettes de soleil qui cachaient ses prunelles violettes reptiliennes. Elle entreprit de les nettoyer pendant que Edward déposa sa valise dans le compartiment, il se proposa pour déposer celle de l'homonculus qui le remercia gentiment.

—Tout ça parce que tu t'es retrouvé à poursuivre un voleur... Tu es content du voyage ? Demanda Mika d'un air moqueur.

Au premier abord, la jeune femme pouvait paraître hautaine voir méchante, mais quand on la connaissait, on se rendait bien vite compte qu'elle était totalement différente de ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Ed l'avait appris à ses dépends.

—Si on remontait plus loin dans ton cas, tout ça parce que tu aimais ton ex ! Taquina Edward lui rendant son sourire arrogant.

—-Touché ! Dit-elle en se moquant d''elle-même.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre du wagon pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil et une légère brise souleva ses longs cheveux noir et blanc. Elle respira un bon coup comme si cet air étranger lui faisait du bien.

—10 minutes avant le départ ! Hurla un contrôleur à l'autre bout du quai. Elle rentra sa tête avant de remettre ses lunettes en s'étirant. Edward avait déjà sorti son carnet pour noter ce qu'il avait à noter. Sans doute faire un début de compte-rendu de son nouveau voyage, en utilisant son code d'écriture bien sûr.

Ils attendirent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le train démarre et prenne doucement de la vitesse les emmenant vers cette prestigieuse école que tous ici vénéraient, du moins, pour les sorciers.

Le train filait à vive allure, les deux jeunes gens attendaient dans leur wagon qu'ils atteignent leur destination. Mika n'arrêtait pas de pousser des soupirs toutes les dix minutes et Edward s'était endormi tant le trajet était long. Il était visiblement fatigué après tant d'heures de voyage.

Mika regardait le paysage défiler, elle entendait dehors les sorciers qui discutaient et rigolaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendu compte que les deux habitants d'Amestris étaient dans le train. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas les voir. De toutes façons, ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant de leur venue, du moins, pour le moment. Elle nota que le temps s'était plutôt vite détériorer, le soleil avait disparu laissant place à un nuage noir. Une tempête ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir difficilement. Elle bloqua l'entrée avec un de ses poignards japonais offerts par un inconnu et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant avant de l'ouvrir légèrement ne laissant voir que brièvement son visage à la peau si blanche et ses lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux d'homonculus.

C'était un garçon un peu rondouillard, aux cheveux bruns qui avaient l'air en panique, elle sentait un summum de stress en lui à un stade où s'en était stressant de le regarder. Elle le trouvait rigolo, enfin, ce n'était pas voulu de la part de l'enfant certes, mais il la faisait rire dans ce qu'il dégageait.

—Vous n'auriez pas vu mon crapeau, je l'ai perdu ? Dit-il paniqué.

—Non ! Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez et quand elle se retourna, elle s'aperçut que Edward venait de se réveiller et la regardait comme pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

—C'était qui ? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

—Rien, juste un gosse qui a perdu son crapeau ! Dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir et en récupérant son poignard.

—Neville ? Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda Hermione qui aperçut le jeune garçon en pleine panique alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans leur wagon. Harry avait enfin quitté son livre après une heure de trajet.

—Je retrouve pas mon crapeau... Et en plus il y a une fille bizarre au dernier wagon...

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qu'il signifiait par « fille bizarre ». Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle ? Et puis fille bizarre, comme Luna Lovegood ?

—Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par fille bizarre ? Demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

Neville regarda de chaque côté avant de répondre, désespéré d'avoir perdu son crapeau.

—Elle avait l'air ultra méchante, elle m'a fermé la porte au nez... se plaignit-il en se frottant l'épaule.

—Sûrement une serpentard si tu veux mon avis... rétorqua Ron qui en avait déjà marre après avoir vu Malefoy juste une seule fois dans la journée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du wagon assez pensif. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le ministre de la magie au Chaudron Baveur. On voulait donc sa mort, Sirius Black voulait sa mort, en plus d'être responsable de celle de ses parents. Un sentiment de vengeance naissait en lui à petit feu.

Harry poussa un soupir ce qui attira le regard de ses deux amis.

—Je suis désolé Harry... L'année n'a même pas commencé et puis... commença Hermione qui ne put trouver les mots appropriés.

Le jeune sorcier la regarda avec un air reconnaissant avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Il faillit presque s'endormir. Seulement, il fut empêcher par quelque chose. Quelque chose de lourd et de sombre.

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit que le temps était devenu anormalement sombre pour une journée. Il s'apprêta à en parler à ses amis qui étaient plongés dans leurs affaires quand soudain, il n'eut pas à le faire.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint d'un des wagons. L'air devint brusquement froid, Ron se mit à trembler par cette baisse de température.

Le bruit se rapprochait, Harry était pétrifié. Il n'osait pas respirer.

—Qu'est-ce... murmura Hermione lorsque la chose arriva en face d'eux.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé. Devant eux se tenait un détraqueur. Ce monstre ressemblait trait pour trait à La Faucheuse, sans la faux. Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur et observa Harry.

C'est là que tout devint sombre et triste au plus profond de son âme. Comme si, pendant un instant, son envie de vivre avait disparu, il ne restait plus rien de bien dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, y avait-il déjà eu quelques choses de bien ?

Il se sentait aspiré par cette chose, elle lui prenait tous ses souvenirs les plus précieux le transformant en une coquille vide. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes que si l'évadé d'Azkaban voulait le tuer, il le laisserait faire sans riposter. Il sombrait dans l'inconscience petit à petit et sa seule envie était de ne pas se réveiller.

—Harry ! Hurla Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi faire alors que Ron était paralysé par la peur.

—Expecto Patronum ! S'exclama une voix sortie de nulle part.

Une vive lumière éclata et le détraqueur s'en alla en un hurlement effroyable. Lorsque tout redevint calme, ils virent un homme brun avec une moustache tenir une baguette au pas de la porte, il reprenait son souffle. Harry était essoufflé et complètement perdu. Il se sentait énormément fatigué également. A peine l'homme à la moustache commença à se présenter, que juste derrière lui, un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux blonds tressés et des yeux dorés débarqua à son tour prêt à attaquer.

—Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je serais votre...

—C'est quoi ses conneries ?! Hurla le blond derrière avec impolitesse.

Tout le monde se retourna avec de grands yeux ronds pour observer Edward qui se tenait là, le visage fermé, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe qui. Il poussa un large soupir avant de partir en furie. A peine sa mission commençait que le gamin risquait déjà de mourir. Il sentait que cette année allait être mouvementée.

Les sorciers se regardèrent encore plus sous le choc, ils ne comprenaient absolument pas la scène qui venait de se passer. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de comprendre, Harry avait l'air mal en point, il avait besoin d'aide.

Enfin, le train était arrivé, c'était vraiment beau, outre le mauvais temps. Le paysage était différent de Central, la nature était le seul maître ici. Des forêts s'étalaient à pertes de vue, la lumière des lacs embellissait la vue. Et puis cette école, elle ressemblait plus à un château qu'autre chose. C'était à couper le souffle, tout simplement. Ils avaient pris soin de descendre en dernier pour ne pas encore croiser les élèves au plus grand bonheur de l'homonculus qui ne tiendrait sûrement pas un an.

Soudain, ils virent un homme âgé avec une longue barbe se déplacer vers eux. Il s'approcha et leur serra la main en se présentant. Il y avait dans ses yeux une chaleur paternelle et rassurante.

—Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Professeur Elric et...

Il dévisagea Mika vêtue de sa tenue fidèle à elle-même. Un top noir en dentelle court, ses gants noirs cachant ses tatouages, son manteau en plume de corbeau noir qui lui couvrait seulement les épaules, son short noir, son collant à losange et ses bottines toujours aussi noires. Elle avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil, rondes et noires, pour cacher ses prunelles de serpent le temps de trouver un moyen pour les camoufler aux yeux de tous, ses lèvres toujours maquillées de noir. Provocante mais élégante, ceux qui la connaissaient ne s'attardaient plus sur son apparence aussi sombre pour le moins hors du temps et hors du commun.

—Mika, juste Mika, salua-t-elle en tendant la main avec un sourire arrogant. L'échange terminé, le vieille homme leur indiqua où aller tout en leur présentant Poudlard.

—C'est un plaisir ! Salua poliment le sorcier de ces lieux, mais même s'il essayait de cacher son malaise, Mika le sentait à des kilomètres. Son pouvoir était un don tout comme une malédiction. Savoir ce que les humains ressentaient et pouvoir les contrôler, c'était amusant, mais parfois lassant de voir à quel point ils se méfiaient d'elle.

—Vraiment ? Demanda Mika avait un air espiègle qu'elle ne chercha même pas à cacher.

Seul Dumbledore et sa directrice adjointe étaient au courant de la raison de la venue d'Ed, personne d'autre ne devait le savoir. En revanche, il n'était pas au courant de la venue de Mika et ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver une telle femme qui brisait autant les codes. Personne ne devait savoir pour le passé de Edward, tout comme personne ne devait savoir que Mika était un homonculus, sinon, ce serait la panique générale.

—Potter s'est fait attaqué dans le train, dit Edward avec le peu d'expérience en anglais qu'il avait.

— _Déjà_ fait attaqué par une de ses bêtes, rectifia Mika en montrant d'un signe de tête les détraqueurs qui protégeaient le château, Votre gamin est véritable nid à problème, c'est pathétique... finit-elle par conclure.

Dumbledore parut assez gêné, il leur expliqua que les détraqueurs étaient là pour protéger l'école et empêcher le tueur en série de pouvoir rentrer. L'heure était au plus sombre dans ce paysage si magnifique si même ceux qui étaient censés les protéger les détruisaient également.

Finalement, le directeur se racla la gorge et se risqua de poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

—Quel âge avez-vous au juste Monsieur Elric ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous accompagné ?

Ed leva un sourcil se disant que c'était étrange qu'il n'est pas encore posé cette question.

—19 ans, je suis alchimiste d'état à 12 ans. Je suis bon pour enseigner à vos élèves malgré mon jeune âge, répondit-il solennellement habitué à répondre la même chose, seulement cette fois-ci, c'était dans une autre langue qu'il l'expliquait. Le directeur ne sembla pas relever les erreurs qu'il avait fait. Au moins, il arrivait à se faire comprendre, c'était l'important.

Albus n'en revenait pas en revanche que ce garçon soit militaire depuis ses 12 ans ? Décidément, Amestris était bien différent de chez eux. Cependant, il ne préféra pas relever donnant sa confiance entière au Généralissime Mustang qui lui avait brièvement expliquer la situation.

—Vous espériez quand même pas qu'on allait vous envoyer un alchimiste d'état sans assurer sa protection ? Soupira Mika avec dédain en croisant les bras sentant que le directeur était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise face à sa présence.

Le vieille homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

—Vous avez raison mademoiselle, vous êtes militaire également ? Demanda-t-il vraiment intrigué d'une telle personne même s'il restait méfiant.

—J'ai l'air d'une militaire ? Non, c'est Roy qui m'a envoyé pour veiller sur cet abruti... Il est comme votre balafré, en moins pire... Elle leva les yeux au ciel, elle en avait vu des endroits, mais elle préférait largement Amestris. Le paysage était certes magnifiques, mais il puait la peur, l'orgueil et l'avarice, tout ce qu'elle détestait paradoxalement.

Ils continuèrent la visite du château en croisant certains professeurs qui se posaient des questions quand aux allures des deux compagnons, ainsi que des élèves. Apparemment, l'histoire de Harry et de son détraqueur tournait un peu partout et sollicitait le rire des autres sorciers. C'était pour cette raison que Ed ne s'était jamais entendu avec ceux dans sa classe lorsqu'il était encore scolarisé. Mika ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, elle aussi avait une mauvaise expérience scolaire. Celle-ci en serait une de plus.

Finalement, la visite prit enfin fin et Dumbledore leur montra leurs quartiers, il les laissa là pour qu'ils rangent leurs affaires.

—Tu aurais pu être plus aimable... soupira Ed en roulant les yeux.

—Bah quoi, il était pas du tout enchanté de me voir ! Et d'ailleurs il était plutôt sceptique à ton égard aussi !

Ed soupira une seconde fois sachant pertinemment que c'était bien le genre de l'homonculus de provoquer pour créer un conflit.

—Tu sais que tout le monde n'est pas comme Al et moi, vous dégagez quelque chose qui pousse à effrayer. C'est l'essence même de votre nature, tu peux pas en vouloir à un humain d'agir de la sorte quand il te croise ! Essaya de raisonner le jeune homme.

Trois ans étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais à Gotham. Finalement, ils appréciaient cette nouvelle vie, même si parfois, un sentiment de nostalgie les prenait, leur vie était bien mieux maintenant. Et puis, ils avaient noué des liens d'amitié avec les alchimistes, bien qu'au départ, c'était loin d'être gagné.

—J'en reviens pas qu'il se fasse déjà attaqué alors que la rentrée n'a même pas commencé... maugréa Edward déjà fatigué.

—ça me rappelle quelqu'un, bizarrement ! Répondit Mika en lui envoyant un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans ses quartiers.

Les deux camarades étaient présents deux jours avant la rentrée afin de faire connaissance avec les autres professeurs et pour se familiariser avec l'école. Ils avaient également le droit de faire toutes les recherches qu'ils désiraient. Ed ne se fit pas prier et une fois installé, il partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Le jeune alchimiste voulait se renseigner sur la sorcellerie, il voulait en savoir plus sur cette discipline qui passait outre le principe de l'échange équivalent. Il entra dans cette bibliothèque qui était énorme, presque aussi gigantesque que celle de Central. Des étagères à pertes de vue s'étalaient, certains élèves étaient déjà installés, et comme dans toutes les bibliothèques, le silence était maître d'or. Il doutait qu'il trouverait la réponse à certaines de ses questions ici, la plupart de ses bouquins ne parlaient que de magie. L'alchimie n'était pas réputée ici. Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une femme brune qui portait un chapeau et une robe noire et longue. Celle-ci avait un regard froid et le menaçait d'un plumeau.

—Que faites-vous ici jeune homme ? Dit-elle froidement toujours armée de son plumeau.

—Je fais des recherches, je suis professeur Elric, enchanté, il préféra miser sur la carte du professeur plutôt que de passer sur la carte de la colère, la femme en face ayant l'air peu enclin à toutes formes de violence.

—Vous ? Professeur ? Mais vous avez quel âge, 14 ans ?!

—J'AI 19 ANS ! Hurla celui-ci lassé d'être traité de gamin en lâchant une injure en amestrian, Je suis professeur d'alchimie et je suis en droit d'être ici, continua-t-il en essayant de garder son calme voyant que le peu d'élèves présents avaient tourné la tête.

—Alchimiste à cet âge-là ? La femme paraissait sceptique mais Edward lui montra sa montre d'alchimiste d'état expliquant encore une fois à quel âge il était entré dans l'armée. La femme parut surprise mais n'en dit pas plus le laissant à ses recherches et le menaçant s'il abîmait un de ses ouvrages.

Il se rassit en soupirant, il avait prit le rapport de ce Harry Potter avec lui et s'informa sur ce garçon qui était plus jeune que lui.

Il apprit que Harry Potter, de son vrai nom Harry James Potter, était fils unique et orphelin. Ses parents étaient morts tués par un certain Voldemort, il était le seul à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il avait également une cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair, mais ça, il l'avait vu sous son épaisse tignasse d'adolescent.

En gros, il comprit qu'il devait protéger le garçon cette année de Sirius Black et qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour vaincre ce Voldemort. Aussi simple que ça.

Il continua sur des recherches sur la magie, il apprit que contrairement à l'alchimie, tous ne pouvait pas faire de la magie. Il y avait les sorciers, et les moldus. Il comprit plus ou moins que cette pratique n'était autre que du abracadabra, enfin pour lui. Il préférait de loin l'alchimie qui était basée sur la science qui était une source sûre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de ses bouquins, il ne vit pas l'heure tourner, il était bientôt l'heure de manger, il rangea donc les livres et emporta son rapport dans sa chambre. Il se demanda si Mika allait se pointer au dîner, après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir. Mais il serait bien qu'elle vienne aux repas, au moins personne ne se poserait de questions sur sa véritable nature, en particulier à cause de ses yeux.

Il traversa le hall et passa devant les portraits, il avait du mal avec le fait que les portraits soient vivants comme leur avait expliqué le directeur. Il leur dit bonjour avec une sensation bizarre. Il sentait qu'il aurait plein d'anecdotes à raconter à son petit frère.

Apparemment, il y avait aussi des fantômes dans cette école, il ne croyait pas réellement à ce genre de choses, pour lui, il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle mais il avait préféré se taire devant le directeur de l'école. Et puis, s'il voulait s'adapter ici, il devait se familiariser aux coutumes et aux traditions.

Il arriva finalement dans le grand hall et fut soulagé de voir Mika entourée des autres professeurs qui lui lançaient des regards mauvais en raison de sa tenue. Elle ne parlait à aucun d'eux et se contentait d'attendre le repas en croisant les bras l'air renfrogné. Il fut soulagé pendant quelques instants en se disant qu'elle avait ses lunettes. A elle seule, la jeune femme pouvait tétaniser tout le monde de terreur si elle le voulait, et parfois, lorsque sa colère prenait le dessus, elle le faisait, mais sans faire exprès, parfois. Elle parut presque ravie de voir arriver Ed.

—T'en as mis du temps abruti... Elle jouait avec sa fourchette complètement ennuyée, Ces gens craignent, je comprends que je sois pas très avenante, mais quand même de là à juger sur les apparences ! Sa fourchette grinça sur son assiette faisant grimacer Edward qui lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

— _« Madame... Ce n'est pas une tenue appropriée pour des élèves ! Vous êtes dans une école ! »_ imita-t-elle faussement en amestrian tandis que les élèves débarquaient justement pour se mettre en place pour le dîner. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle était dans une école, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

—Qui a dit ça ? Demanda Ed, toujours en parlant en amestrian, il fronça les sourcils cherchant des yeux le ou la professeur qui avait dit une telle chose.

Mika pointa de sa fourchette vers celle qui lui avait dit ça. C'était une vieille femme qui portait également un chapeau. Ed avait compris qu'elle était la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, elle portait une longue cape verte et une robe noire longue. Au même moment, la directrice adjointe regarda Mika, il aurait juré que s'il n'était pas là, l'homonculus lui aurait montré les pires horreurs du monde. Il réprima un frisson en chassant cette pensée.

—C'est un truc de sorcier de porter des chapeaux ou quoi... grogna encore celle-ci.

—Ouais je crois, et tu as pas encore vu la bibliothécaire... Elle m'a menacé avec son plumeau... Cet endroit est vraiment _chelou_... déclara-t-il avec les nouveaux mots que la jeune femme lui avait appris. Il avait presque réussi son coup puisque pendant un instant, toute trace de colère disparut et elle éclata de rire.

—J'imagine que j'ai pas le droit de les tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Reprit-elle totalement sérieuse.

Ed lui lança un regard d'avertissement, parfois il se demandait ce que les trois homonculus seraient devenus si ce n'était pas Al et lui qui les avaient trouvé. Au moins, Mustang avait raison, ils leur obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, sauf une fois mais il préféra ne pas s'en rappeler.

—Pff ! Cet endroit craint ! Si ils espèrent que je vais changer de tenue, ils se gourent ! Je vais pas changer qui je suis pour de stupides gamins ! Je suis la luxure et la colère, merde !

—Mika calmes-toi, je leur expliquerai la situation, je leur dirais que malgré ton physique et ton attitude, tu es une bonne personne, la rassura Ed.

Mika le regarda avec de gros yeux avant de s'énerver.

—Toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'une catin?! Dit-elle attirant deux trois regards sur elle. De toutes manières, personne ne comprenait leur conversation.

—Du calme j'ai pas dit ça... Tu as écouté quand j'ai dit que tu étais une bonne personne ? Désamorça Ed.

Mika se rassit et le repas apparut directement dans leurs assiettes. Au début, Ed était surpris mais il avait trop faim pour s'y attarder, mais il n'osa pas manger, voyant que tous attendait quelque chose. Mika, elle, bouillonnait de colère et ne disait pas le moindre mot. Ed savait que cela allait lui passer dans quelques heures, elle faisait toujours des crises comme ça quand elle changeait d'environnement.

—Ton amie ne va pas bien ? Souffla un homme géant à côté de lui.

Ed le détailla et l'homme se présenta, il s'appelait Hagrid. Il avait l'air sympathique et se souciait réellement de Mika. Edward lui répondit avec un sourire gêné.

—Oh... C'est rien, elle n'aime pas être ici... expliqua difficilement Edward.

—Mmh... Je vois... Moi aussi, on me jugeait rapidement... On me méprisait facilement parce que je suis un demi-géant...

Ed baissa les yeux comprenant l'effet que cela faisait d'être jugé pour ce qu'on était pas. Hagrid se pencha en direction de Mika sans même que Ed ait pu le prévenir de ne pas faire ça sous risque de se prendre une raclée monstre.

—Tu sais, ici on s'habitue vite, pour l'instant il pense que tu es une mauvaise personne mais tu verras dans quelques temps, ils se passeront plus de toi ! Encouragea ce fameux Hagrid.

Étrangement, alors qu'Ed s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de la part de la concernée, il la vit sourire, mais pas un de ses sourires carnassiers, non, un sourire sincère, il se dit alors que ce Hagrid était définitivement une bonne personne et qu'il s'entendrait bien avec lui si Mika ne l'avait pas envoyé balader. Il décida quand même de parler à Dumbledore, même si Ed agissait comme s'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme, il l'appréciait malgré tout. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il fallait juste la comprendre, comme ses frères.

OOO

—C'est elle ! S'exclama Neville en poussant le bras de Harry encore sous le choc qui releva la tête en direction des professeurs. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait une allure bien étrange, elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et son ami, le blond de tout à l'heure, à côté d'elle n'osait rien dire.

—C'est une prof ? Je veux dire... On ne dirait pas... Enfin... On ne peut pas juger sur le physique... se ravisa Ron sous le regard sévère de Hermione.

Le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer et les jeunes sorciers attendaient impatiemment le discours de Dumbledore qu'il sortait chaque début d'année après la sélection des maisons pour les premières années. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ce duo étrange. Ils avaient l'air proche, et en même temps, on avait l'impression qu'ils se détestaient. Il fixa son attention sur la jeune femme que Neville avait décris. Un certain malaise le prit quand il la regardait, elle dégageait quelque chose de malveillant.

Soudain, la jeune femme le regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil, il eut un frisson de terreur avant de baisser le regard sur son assiette.

—A votre avis, pourquoi porte-t-elle des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ? Demanda le sorcier.

Avant que l'un de ses amis ne puissent répondre, on entendit Dumbledore prendre la parole. Le silence s'installa et tous écoutaient. Harry avait réellement du mal à se défaire de la jeune femme, son regard était comme attiré mais dès qu'il la fixait trop longtemps, un malaise le prenait et il ressentait le besoin de fuir.

—Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, je vais vous informer que de nouveaux cours auront lieu ici même à Poudlard. Il s'agit de la classe de divination tenue par Mme Trelawney, la femme se leva pour se présenter, cette prof avait l'air d'une folle mais Harry préféra se taire, Et puis du cours tenu par Hagrid sur les soins des créatures magiques, Cette fois-ci, Hagrid se leva et des applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle, Hagrid était tout sourire, Et pour finir, du cours d'alchimie disponible à partir de votre troisième année et seulement pour cette année. Je vous informe dors et déjà que des sélections auront lieu, vous pourrez tout de même vous inscrire. Votre professeur sera le Professeur Elric ici présent, Ed se leva pas le moins intimidé du monde, les mains dans les poches puis se rassit après avoir regardé l'audience, Accompagné de son amie mademoiselle Mika, poursuivit le directeur qui ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

Mika se contenta de lever la main pour saluer les élèves d'un air détaché et replongea dans son monde. Ces yeux toujours cachés par ses verres noires sur le nez. Seul Ed comprenait le but de porter des lunettes de soleil. Beaucoup de posaient des questions, elle ne pouvait pas montrer ses pupilles de serpent à tout le monde, son secret serait découvert immédiatement.

Pour une première journée, elle était plus ou moins réussite, tout dépendait de quel point de vu on se plaçait. Néanmoins, une chose était sûre, c'est que cette situation n'allait pas rester ainsi pendant un an. Qui plus est, la rentrée n'avait pas encore réellement commencé.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward cherchait le bureau du directeur, il devait réglé certaines choses, Mika était peut-être un homonculus dont les vices étaient la luxure et la colère, elle devait être traitée avec respect. Sinon, obligatoirement, elle ressentirait le besoin de tous les détruire, et ce n'était clairement pas le but de cette mission. Il ne trouvait pas le directeur après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tours de l'école, en revanche, il trouva celle que Mika ne supportait pas : la directrice adjointe Minerva Mcgonagall. Elle lui demanda ce que le jeune professeur désirait.

—Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez parlé à ma camarade... disons qu'elle l'a plutôt mal pris, j'aimerais réglé ce léger problème avant que l'année ne commence, commença Ed devant le regard sceptique et froid de la directrice adjointe.

—Il n'y a pas à discuter, Poudlard est une école exemplaire, nous ne tolérons pas de telles tenues ni de tels comportements. Si votre camarade ne comprend pas ça, c'est qu'elle n'est pas mature, c'est désolant, elle s'apprêta à partir quand Ed la retint agacé que l'on traite son amie comme une mécréante.

—Mika est peut-être ce qu'elle est, mais elle reste ma partenaire d'alchimie. Elle a une connaissance que peu d'alchimistes de mon pays ont sur le sujet. De plus, nous n'obéissons pas à vos ordres mais à notre supérieur, dit-il en frissonnant se rendant compte qu'il jouait la carte Mustang, En tant que directrice adjointe, vous êtes censée savoir la raison de notre venue, Mika est la meilleure pour défendre quelqu'un, alors c'est soit vous la prenez comme elle est, soit vous refusez son aide, mais en tout cas, vous devrez traiter ceci avec le col... Le généralissime, dit-il en se rattrapant. Il savait que si la directrice adjointe contacterait Mustang, il prendrait sa défense, après tout, les deux étaient de très bons amis.

Mcgonagall se retourna surprise que le jeune professeur lui parle sur un tel ton mais soupira se rendant compte que Edward avait bien raison, les deux jeunes gens n'obéissaient pas à eux mais à leur supérieur. Elle le regarda tout de même froidement avant de lui répondre.

—Bien, j'accepte cette femme dans cette école. Mais sachez que je la surveille de près, je ne tolère toujours pas sa façon de s'habiller, ce n'est pas correct vis-à-vis des élèves. Sans parler du fait que les élèves ne se sentent pas en sécurité en sa présence.

Elle prit la direction opposée pendant que Ed soupira se rendant compte de qui il venait de prendre la défense. Il avait eu envie de rire pendant un court instant où la directrice adjointe lui avait déclaré que les sorciers étaient effrayés de sa simple présence. Ils allaient s'habituer, ou non. Sam et Dido, les apprentis que Mika gérait, s'étaient bien accoutumes. Anne-Lise, un peu moins, puisque la petite amie de Danny ne supportait pas l'homonculus.

Il retourna dans ses appartements pour informer sa partenaire qui tournait en rond dans sa chambre complètement enragée. Une nuit était passée, et elle n'avait pas porté conseil puisque l'homonculus était prête saccager cette école tant elle était frustrée. C'était souvent le problème lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec ses frères, ses péchés prenaient toujours le dessus quand elle changeait d'environnement sans eux. On pouvait en dire de même pour eux, Ed était prêt à parier que Marshall et Danny s'étaient déjà tués plus d'une fois en son absence.

L'alchimiste toqua doucement puis entra s'appuyant contre le mur les mains dans les poches, il dit d'un air détaché.

—J'ai réglé ton problème, ça empêchera peut-être pas les regards mais les remarques devraient se dissiper... Il s'apprêta à partir quand elle l'interpella. Il s'arrêta fixant le pan du mur d'un œil concerné.

Mika avait quitté son visage déformé par la haine pour laisser place à une stupeur sans nom ? Ses yeux reptiliens le sondaient pour comprendre sa réaction.

—Ed ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je veux dire, la plupart des gens auraient dit que je mériterais un tel traitement, alors pourquoi ?

Ed regarda par terre regrettant d'avance ses paroles.

—Parce que je pense qu'on ne devrait pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence. Tu n'es pas celle que l'on pense, et Al et moi, on a dû vous pousser à bout pour le comprendre...

Sa voix paraissait lointaine comme s'il s'en voulait encore d'avoir détesté Marshall, Danny et Mika par le passé. Il avait jugé qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de confiance, et pourtant, ils leur avaient sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois aujourd'hui.

—Merci... ça me touche tas d'ferrailles ! Dit-elle gentiment en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

—Non mais je le fais aussi parce que cette école craint déjà en termes de peur, j'ai pas envie que tu en rajoutes une couche, rajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, Viens quand même manger à midi, juste histoire de voir si ce que j'ai fait à servi à quelque chose !

Le midi, les remarques sur son apparence avaient cessé, les regards moins. Mais Mika était moins énervée, Ed était soulagé, il avait évité la crise et la casse. Il l'avait déjà vu dans une colère noire, et même lui, qui la côtoyait depuis des années maintenant avait été touché par la puissance qu'elle dégaegait.

La jeune femme discutait tranquillement avec Hagrid qui lui disait qu'il avait hâte d'être à la rentrée, Mika, elle avait moins hâte, elle n'aimait pas trop les « gosses » comme elle les appelait. D'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas aussi les rentrées, ni même les écoles.

Ed lui avait dit que certains avaient presque le même âge que lui, mais elle soutenait que lui était plus adulte que ces gamins qui n'avaient pas connu l'enfer comme lui. Disons, qu'il l'avait pris comme un compliment.

—Dis-toi que tu pourras te moquer d'eux... avait essayé de le persuader l'alchimiste d'état.

C'était la seule pensée positive qu'elle avait de cette rentrée.

Et finalement, la fameuse rentrée était arrivée assez vite, pour le plus grand bonheur de Hagrid et pour le plus grand désespoir de Mika qui avait déjà envie de rentrer chez elle. Edward ne s'en faisait pas trop pour sa part. Il avait une mission, et il devait s'en tenir, c'était tout.

La rentrée se faisait dans la salle commune pour les premières années mais Mika et Ed avaient préféré faire des recherches à faire à la bibliothèque et n'avaient pas assisté à l'attribution des maisons pour les premières années qui arrivaient seulement aujourd'hui. En revanche, ils étaient obligés d'assister au repas de bienvenue.

Après une heure, ils descendirent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à leur place vers Hagrid, sous le regard de certains élèves curieux qui remarquèrent leurs venues. Ils discutaient et Mika avait l'air contente de voir Hagrid aussi heureux, elle devait l'avouer, cette rentrée n'avait rien à voir avec les rentrées qu'elle avait connu dans ses anciennes écoles miteuses qui tombaient en ruine.

Au bout d'un moment, avant que le repas ne commence, Dumbledore se leva et demanda l'attention de tout le monde, il déclara que l'inscription pour les cours d'alchimie commenceraient cet après-midi.

Le repas se passa et Ed partit dormir complètement épuisé à cause du décalage horaire. Pour la première journée, les cours étaient suspendus sauf pour les premières années. Mika partit donc faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école et salua les tableaux et les fantômes qu'elle croisait en route.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle faillit heurter quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête et vit un professeur dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle s'excusa puis entreprit de reprendre sa route mais l'homme se présenta. Il avait une cape noire, des cheveux longs et noirs et il avait l'air froid d'apparence, mais Mika sentait que cet homme avait bon fond malgré tout. Elle pouvait également lire qu'une grande souffrance l'habitait intérieurement. Elle eut de la peine pour lui.

—Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, vous êtes la partenaire du professeur d'alchimie ? supposa-t-il.

—En effet, je m'appelle Mika, se présenta la jeune femme.

Severus Rogue la regardait attendant la suite de ses présentations, cependant, elle était juste Mika. Elle sortit son ancien nom se rappelant de ce que Roy l'avait averti. Il fallait paraître le plus humain possible, elle avait perdu cette habitude d'utiliser son nom au fil du temps. Tout comme elle avait fait cette erreur avec Dumbledore.

 _Essayes d'agir comme un humain, si c'est possible..._ souffla la voix de Roy dans son esprit. Elle soupira se disant que c'était bien pour lui si elle faisait cet effort.

—Mika Milkovitch ! Compléta-t-elle en tendant sa main pour le saluer. Il répondit à ses salutations et la regardait étrangement, elle ne comprenait pas où elle avait foiré alors elle se contenta de parler rapidement sur la pluie et le beau temps avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir vers la liste où les élèves s'étaient inscrits pour les cours de Ed.

La liste était sur la grande porte de la salle de classe attribuée à l'alchimiste. Elle la lut rapidement, ils étaient nombreux, ils étaient répartis en trois classes d'une trentaine d'élèves, elle se mit à sourire se disant que les trois quarts échoueront de toutes manières. Elle remarqua que certains élèves la regardaient un peu choqués. Elle se retourna en lançant un « Quoi ? » avant de partir en soupirant. Décidément, Central lui manquait énormément, enfin surtout les habitants d'Amestris qui n'étaient plus vraiment choqués de leurs attitudes. Et puis, ses frères aussi lui manquaient, ils étaient d'un certain soutien pour elle. Lorsqu'ils étaient réunis, ils arrivaient à contenir leurs défauts, mais une fois séparé, c'était une autre histoire. Mika savait qu'en ce moment elle était insupportable, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort qu'elle tout simplement. Avec une telle atmosphère, ses péchés capitaux étaient dans le comble de leur paroxysme.

En fin de journée, Ed se réveilla lentement mais sûrement et partit manger, seulement, il ne vit pas Mika à la table. Celui-ci soupira connaissant la jeune femme qui commencerait à manquer d'effort pour paraître normale d'ici peu. Hagrid le questionna pour savoir si son amie allait bien et Ed lui répondit que oui, elle était juste en train de travailler sur leurs recherches.

Demain, les cours commenceraient, et Ed savait que les trois quarts des élèves allaient mépriser l'alchimie qui n'avait rien de magique. Il n'avait toujours pas vu le fameux Harry Potter depuis ce jour dans le train, mais il se doutait que le jeune garçon s'était inscrit dans son cours. Il n'avait pas encore lu la liste, mais il le savait, parole de petit alchimiste. Enfin, d'alchimiste tout court plutôt. Enfin, vous avez compris !

Il avait eu du mal à se réveiller, étant un grand dormeur, le réveil était toujours une corvée. Le temps ne le motiva pas non plus, Poudlard ne rivalisait pas avec le soleil de Resembool, c'était clair. Il allait organiser son premier cours, son enthousiasme de la veille disparut laissant place à une fatigue extrême.

A peine venait-il de sortir de sa chambre qu'un certain malaise le prit, comme si quelque chose de lent, de lourd, et d'obscur rampait derrière lui prêt à l'étouffer. Il se retourna plusieurs fois mais dut se résigner à l'idée qu'il se faisait des films. Les fantômes, ça n'existaient pas, même si cette école dépassait toute logique. Il secoua la tête considérant le décalage horaire comme principal facteur à cette sensation.

Le couloir était atrocement long, noir, et froid. Le vent qui tapait sur les vitraux du bâtiment était violent comme s'il voulait à tout prix rentrer pour se protéger de quelque chose. Mais ce n'était que du vent, et Ed s'imaginait sans doute n'importe quoi.

Il prit la direction de sa salle de classe, cependant, ce ressenti ne le quittait pas. Il se faisait même de plus en plus fort au point d'en devenir oppressant. Son intuition se trompait rarement.

Sur sa route, l'alchimiste ne croisait personne, pas la moindre âme qui vive, pas le moindre sorcier. Les personnages des tableaux restaient fixes, pas le moindre signe de vie aux alentours.

Un frisson le parcourut, il soupira un bon coup avant d'arriver dans la cour qu'il devait traverser pour atteindre les salles de classe. Sa natte d'or vola sous la tempête.

Mais dès qu'il eut fait un pas dans le deuxième bâtiment, Edward entendit une petite voix portée par le vent se plaindre derrière lui. Il se figea automatiquement, cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était sa voix.

Il se retourna et il vit cette personne qui hantait ses nuits depuis des années maintenant.

— _Joues avec moi..._

Nina. C'était elle, en chair et en os devant ses yeux. Ses longues nattes tombant sur ses épaules, son sourire si enfantin. Sa respiration se coupa mais il fit tout de même un pas en avant. Tout paraissait si réel même s'il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, jamais. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pu la sauver.

—Nina...

— _Pourquoi tu pleures grand frère ?_

Il n'était plus qu'à un pas d'elle, il tendit sa main pour lui toucher la jouemais se ravisa dès qu'il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vent.

— _Joues avec moi..._

Son cœur se figea, ce n'était plus la voix de l'enfant qu'il entendait, c'était cette chose qu'il avait créé détruisant une partie de la vie de son frère. Il se retourna à nouveau quand il revit cet enfer. Tout était là, le cercle, le sang, mais surtout, _ça_ qui gémissait une nouvelle fois.

—Non... C'est pas possible...

— _L'humain est tellement orgueilleux à penser qu'il peut ramener les morts..._ s'exclama La Vérité qui apparut devant lui toujours dans cette forme qu'on ne saurait décrire.

—Non ! Hurla Ed qui refusait de revivre ceci encore et encore. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles refusant de revivre encore une fois de plus le même scénario.

— _Joues avec moi..._ Nina réapparut tirant sur la manche de son long manteau rouge.

Soudain, une vive douleur le prit à la jambe gauche et au bras droit. La même souffrance que ce jour-là. Il hurla de douleur et de terreur, tombant à croupi, son sang coulant de ses plaies tandis que Nina se transformait en cette chimère créé par son père juste sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

— _Nous sommes pareil Edward..._ Murmura Shô.

—Non ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Cria-t-il en larmes.

—ED !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur dégoulinant de son front et se mélangeant à ses larmes. Sans s'en rendre compte, dans son élan, il avait transmuté son bras en arme et menaçait Mika qui venait de le réveiller ayant senti que le jeune homme paniquait. L'alchimiste était essoufflé. Il faisait encore nuit. Il y avait tellement cru. Ça paraissait si réel. Dehors, il n'y avait aucun vent, aucune tempête. Rien.

—Eh ! Oh ! C'est moi, du calme... Tu as fait un cauchemar... grimaça la jeune femme en éloignant son bras, enfin sa lame de son cou.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux cachant ses prunelles dorées. Il lâcha un soupir traitant de sa frustration. Le Fullmétal écrasa ses larmes d'un geste avant de se retourner pour ne pas que Mika puisse le voir. Il avait horreur quand elle lisait en lui, même si elle ne le faisait pas exprès, savoir que quelqu'un pouvait sentir ses émotions lui faisait peur.

—Tu as rêvé d'elle ou de _ça..._

—Les deux... Murmura-t-il d'un murmure.

Mika n'en dit pas plus et partit s'asseoir vers le fauteuil, elle savait qu'il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars, même s'ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares, ils étaient encore présents. Ils étaient inévitables. Cependant, elle était prête à parier que ce n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence dans ce lieu.

Bien évidemment, lorsque le matin était arrivé, Ed se réveilla difficilement se rappelant encore de son cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, il faisait soleil, aucune tempête à déclarer, c'était déjà ça. Mika était restée toute la nuit, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'approcha lentement du miroir pour observer son reflet. C'était à prévoir, des yeux rouges et des cernes noires. Il avait l'impression de s'être drogué.

Il se prépara en vitesse puis fila prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il fut dans le couloir, il prit malheureusement soin de se retourner, mais non. Toujours rien. Dans un sens il fut rassuré, dans l'autre, il réprima un frisson en repensant avec horreur à ses cauchemars. Il était bien parti pour faire des nuits blanches.

Contrairement à lui, tous semblaient de bonne humeur. Il était impressionnée de voir autant d'élèves impatients d'aller en cours. Quand il était enfant, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait toujours préféré apprendre dans son coin avec Al. Enfin, ils apprenaient surtout l'alchimie.

Il s'installa à sa place et s'aperçut que Mika manquait à l'appel, il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'insomnie à Hagrid qui se demandait bien où elle avait pu passer. Dans un certain cas, il avait raison, ce n'était pas comme si Mika avait réellement besoin de dormir désormais. Il avait prit l'habitude de la voir constamment sur son travail, jour et nuit. C'était bien ça qui valait le succès de leur petite entreprise.

—Prêts pour ton premier cours de l'année ? Demanda Hagrid aussi impatient que les élèves.

 _Premier cours tout court,_ pensa-t-il fortement.

—Moi ça va, on verra si eux le sont, répondit Edward en lançant un regard aux élèves. Il croisa le regard de Harry qui détourna immédiatement la tête. Il soupira se disant qu'il devait trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de lui sans paraître trop suspect. Ce n'était pas gagné vu le regard qu'il lui lançait.

—Tu m'écoutes Harry ? Le gronda Hermione qui avait l'habitude de ses absences.

—Oui, excuses-moi... Je me demandais juste où était passé Madame Mika, répondit celui-ci en observant du coin de l'œil la table des professeurs.

Hermione tourna la tête et parut réfléchir.

—C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu... Tu crois qu'elle est liée à Tu sais qui ? Questionna la jeune fille qui réfléchissait à toutes les hypothèses possibles.

—Dans ce cas, le professeur Elric aussi est lié à lui... poursuivit Ron.

—je ne sais pas, on ne peut accuser toute nouvelle personne d'être de mèche avec lui... N'empêche, j'ai l'horrible sensation qu'ils cachent quelque chose d'énorme les deux... expliqua le sorcier aux lunettes.

—Si c'est le cas... Cette année risque encore d'être mouvementée... soupira Hermione.

L'ambiance était pesante depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu ses dernières années. La présence des détraqueurs n'aidaient en rien à se sentir plus à l'aise dans le château. Même Le Moine Gras paraissait moins à l'aise qu'à son habitude.

Malgré tout, ils étaient contents d'assister à leur premier cours d'alchimie, même si ce n'était que demain, ils n'attendaient que ça avec impatience. Et puis après tout, l'alchimie ne devait pas tant différer que ça de la magie. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils se disaient tous.

Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête qu'il était traqué, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Sans compter les cauchemars où il se voyait mourir. Il ne passait plus une nuit sereine. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que les cours commencent enfin pour qu'il puisse se recentrer sur autre chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed se leva difficilement, il n'avait juste qu'une envie, c'était de retourner dans son lit mais il avait cours à 8h malheureusement, il comprenait pourquoi il n'aimait pas l'école lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il se prépara lentement, et descendit toujours aussi lentement dans la grande salle pour manger. Mika ne s'était toujours pas pointée depuis hier soir, Ed poussa un râle, la jeune femme pouvait quand même faire un effort, c'était de leur couverture qu'il s'agissait. Elle devait être à la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches, du moins, il l'espérait. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait dix mille choses à faire dans cet endroit.

Il s'assit encore à côté d'Hagrid dont il appréciait la compagnie et commença à manger, enfin plutôt s'engraisser sous le regard inquiet du géant. L'instant nourriture pour l'alchimiste était un moment crucial, il pouvait manger pour dix personnes.

—Tu ne devrais pas tant manger Edward, tu vas finir par te rendre malade à la fin de la semaine...

—Non, ça va, merci de t'inquiéter ! S'exclama le jeune homme entre deux bouchées toujours les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Manger le réveillait, mais en même temps, existait-il quelque chose de mieux que la nourriture sur terre ?

—Mika n'est toujours pas là ? Demanda Hagrid une nouvelle fois plutôt inquiet de la voir sauter deux repas d'affilés.

Ed faillit avaler de travers, en à peine deux jours, on se posait déjà des questions. Celle-ci avait le don de lui attirer des problèmes parfois. Il but un peu dans son verre et s'essuya la bouche, feintant un sourire avant de répondre.

—Non, elle continue les recherches, tenta de rassurer Ed avec un faux rictus pour cacher son irritation. Il se jura que si Mika ne se pointait pas rapidement à table, les soupçons commenceraient à venir et il lui collerait un pain avec son bras droit, ainsi qu'un crochet avec sa jambe gauche. Elle allait clairement y passer.

Après avoir fini son repas, il remonta dans sa chambre pour se laver les dents. Il se prépara aussi mentalement à son premier cours. Certes, lui et son frère avaient étudié l'alchimie par eux-même, puis par leur maître. Pourtant, il savait que donner des cours à des gamins qui n'avaient pas besoin d'échange équivalent serait une autre affaire. De toutes manières, ils ne seraient pas nombreux à comprendre l'énigme et seraient recalés, ce qui lui ferait des vacances.

Il entra dans sa salle de classe qui fort heureusement pour lui ressemblait plus à un laboratoire, il se sentit automatiquement dans son élément. Il jeta sa veste sur le bureau en vrac puis déposa ses notes doucement avant d'entreprendre de les relire avant que le cours ne commence. Il était 7h40, il avait le temps avant que le cours ne débute.

Il corrigeait les quelques erreurs de leurs quelques recherches, il était tellement absorbé dans sa réflexion qu'il ne remarqua pas que certains élèves étaient déjà présents dans la salle et l'observaient du coin de l'œil.

Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils bossaient là-dessus et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de cohérent, enfin rien de scientifiquement cohérent du moins. Cela l'agaçait, il leur avait fallu une dizaine de jours pour percer les notes du Docteur Marcoh à Al et lui. Ce n'était pas du gâteau. Et il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre une simple chose. Il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de demander son avis à son frère, il allait devoir envoyer une lettre parce que les accès téléphoniques étaient coupés dans l'école. Ils vivaient sincèrement à l'âge de pierre ici avec leurs lettres.

Il ferma son calepin en râlant puis se rendit compte que tous les élèves étaient présents et qu'il était pile 8h. Le silence était présent et ils avaient certainement dû entendre Ed pester. Il rangea son carnet dans sa veste, posée en vrac, avant de se lever pour commencer le cours alors que les élèves ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une personne aussi jeune était leur professeur. Le plus jeune devait avoir 30 ans, pas 19.

—Bonjour à tous, je suis Edward Elric, je serais votre professeur d'alchimie.

Un murmure parcourut les rangs, il entendit quelques phrases sous-entendant qu'il avait l'air plutôt jeune pour enseigner.

—Hum ! Il renifla avec dédain essayent de se calmer puis reprit, Je suis alchimiste d'état, dit-il en désignant sa montre en argent, je suis qualifié pour vous enseigner l'alchimie.

Une main se leva dans le fond de la salle, Ed donna la parole à l'élève.

—Qu'est-ce-qu'un alchimiste d'état professeur ?

Ed se rappela alors que son pays était loin d'ici et qu'il était normal que les élèves ne sachent pas ce qu'était un alchimiste d'état. Il se retint de soupirer terriblement, il était ici pour enseigner l'histoire de son pays ou bien l'alchimie ? Au moins, dans son cours, le célèbre Harry Potter était là.

—Mon pays est dirigé par l'armée. Dans cette armée, il existe les alchimistes d'état, donc des alchimistes qui ont passé un examen qui donne le statut officiel d'alchimiste. On travaille pour l'armée, nos recherches sont destinés à l'armée, et si besoin, nous sommes envoyés sur le terrain pour se battre, d'autres questions ?

Un élève blond le regarda avec arrogance avant de s'exclamer. Il avait le blason de la maison serpentard.

—L'examen doit être bien facile pour qu'un gamin puisse le valider... ricana-t-il.

Le poing d'Ed se serra, il avait horreur qu'on le traite de gamin, cependant, il devait agir en adulte pour répondre à son élève. Réagir en adulte Ed, tu es un professeur, pas un enfant.

—Il a pas d'âge limite pour devenir alchimiste d'état, le concours est très difficile. Il est impossible qu'un enfant puisse y arriver. Chaque année, beaucoup tentent de passer le concours et un ou deux le réussissent. Autre chose ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une jeune fille qui leva la main, ses cheveux étaient châtains et longs. Celle-ci était gryffondor, mais surtout une des amies à Harry. Il l'avait lu dans son dossier. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Hermione Granger, la tête du groupe.

—Quoi encore ?

—Excusez mon indiscrétion professeur, mais à quel âge avez-vous passé votre examen ? Demanda celle-ci.

—12 ans, répondit-il rapidement.

Aucun ne répondit, tous semblaient digérer la nouvelle. Ils faisaient tous des yeux ronds, ils avaient l'air incrédule.

—Vous êtes entré dans l'armée à vos 12 ans ?! S'exclamèrent quelques élèves complètement abasourdis, Mais pourquoi ?

Ed passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés tout en soupirant. Il s'était attendu à cet interrogatoire. Si Mika avait été là, elle les aurait tous envoyé bouler dès la deuxième question.

—J'avais mes raison. Bien nous allons commencer, fini les questions, dit-il d'une voix exaspérée.

Cependant, les sorciers ne le voyaient pas de cet œil, d'autres levèrent la main, et certains posaient même les questions sans être interrogés.

—Pourquoi portez-vous constamment des gants ? rajouta un autre alors que Ed s'était retourné.

—Parce que.

—Je suis sûr que c'est une mode d'alchimiste... se moqua un élève dans le fond de la salle.

Ed n'en pouvait déjà plus, en fait, il commençait à comprendre la réaction de Mika. Il serra sa main et souffla un bon coup pour se calmer avant de prendre une craie et d'écrire une phrase sur le tableau.

 _Tout n'est qu'Un et Un est Tout._

Les sorciers se regardèrent entre eux sans trop comprendre cette signification. Ils attendirent que Edward leur donne la réponse mais non, ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. Puis le jeune homme reprit la parole avec un air sadique sur le visage. Il jubilait de l'incompréhension de ses élèves.

—L'alchimie est une science dangereuse, je ne la laisserai pas entre de mauvaises mains. C'est pourquoi, je vous laisse un mois pour comprendre cette énigme, vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez, je serais ici. Au delà le délai passé, si vous n'avez pas trouvé la réponse, vous ne serez pas admis à mon cours. En attendant, nous étudierons les lois de la physique ainsi que les composants chimiques.

Certains élèves furent surpris d'une telle sélection et un brouhaha commença à naître dans la salle. Il était clair que chacun s'attendait à tout sauf ça en s'inscrivant là-dedans.

—Excusez-moi ? Mais en quoi cette phrase concerne l'alchimie ? Reprit le blond outré à la cape verte.

—Elle est le fondement même de l'alchimie, si vous ne la comprenez pas, alors vous n'êtes pas capable de comprendre la base de cette science. Et je ne me répéterais jamais assez mais je refuse de laisser l'alchimie à n'importe qui.

Les élèves faillirent tomber de leur chaise, certains complètement furax et hors d'eux, d'autres complètement blasés s'attendant à autre chose. Leurs réactions énervaient et amusaient l'alchimiste en même temps. Il s'y était attendu, il avait même fait un pari avec Mika dans le train pour savoir combien abandonnerait et combien se louperait.

Le cours dura une éternité pour certains, pour d'autres, ils trouvaient cela intéressant puisque cela n'avait rien à voir avec la magie qu'ils étudiaient d'arrache-pied. Finalement, la fin du cours prit fin et les élèves sortirent de la salle des formules et des définitions à leur donner mal à la tête. L'alchimiste poussa un soupir de soulagement content que cela soit terminé avant de se rappeler qu'il avait encore deux autres cours ainsi. Deux autres cours qui fonctionneraient sur le même schéma. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Il entreprit de s'asseoir tranquillement pour reprendre ses notes, quitte à attendre une heure, autant que cela soit utile. Il vit alors une élève venir vers lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et le teint très pâle, elle ressemblait presque à un fantôme. Il nota également l'absence de ses chaussures. Il préféra ne pas relever et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

—Je pense avoir la réponse professeur, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement mais sûrement.

Il leva un sourcil plutôt surpris, il leur avait fallu un mois et vivre sur une île déserte à son frère et lui pour comprendre. Obligatoirement, il s'attendait à un échec.

—Je vous écoute, dit-il d'un ton curieux.

—Un c'est moi, et Tout c'est le monde, pas vrai ? Répondit-elle sûr de sa personne.

Ed fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche bée, il sortit de sa stupeur et regarda plutôt fier son élève. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, elle lui rappelait bizarrement Mei, mais en version plus agréable.

—C'est exact mademoiselle ... ? Dit-il en cherchant le nom de la jeune fille.

—Luna Lovegood, répondit-elle à son tour toujours sur un ton aussi paisible.

—Wouah... il m'a fallu un mois entier pour comprendre, vous pouvez être fière de vous. Il sortit un livre d'alchimie et lui tendit, Si vous souhaitez prendre de l'avance, je vous invite à lire ce livre, et si vous avez des questions, venez me voir, je serais à la bibliothèque ou ici, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. Ou bien vous pouvez demander à ma partenaire.

—Celle aux lunettes ? Demanda Luna en levant les yeux au plafond pour réfléchir, Je la trouve originale, j'aimerais bien apprendre à la connaître.

Peut-être tous ces sorciers n'étaient pas tous pareil, peut-être que certains se démarquaient. En tout cas, il avait pris plaisir à discuter avec cette jeune fille qui semblait bien différente de tout ce petit monde. Il avait trouvé cela relaxant de discuter ainsi avec elle, même si ce n'était qu'un bref échange.

Luna sortit finalement de sa classe en le remerciant tandis que Ed attendit la prochaine heure pour refaire le même cours avec une autre classe. Il en avait trois au total. Le jeune homme soupira, il trouvait le début très chiant, cependant, cette élève eut le don de lui dire que tous les élèves d'ici n'étaient pas que orgueilleux et ça, ça le rassurait.

Il continua pendant deux autres heures le même cours, avec la même réaction de la part de ses élèves et très vite la nouvelle se répandit qu'il suffisait de répondre à une simple énigme pour participer aux cours d'alchimie. Ed avait strictement interdit toute aide extérieur sous peine d'exclusion. La réponse ne se trouvait pas dans les livres, sinon, il n'aurait pas passer un mois à chasser du lapin en compagnie d'Alphonse. Dire qu'il avait fallu que les deux meurent littéralement de faim pour réaliser la subtilité de cette phrase.

Dumbledore, lui, trouvait cette manière assez stricte et ne voyait pas le rapport entre une énigme et l'alchimie. Mais il se contenta de ne rien en dire, après tout, il n'était pas alchimiste, pourtant, il comprenait le désarroi de ses élèves. Il était plutôt gêné quand il avait reçu pas mal de plaintes dans son bureau, mais que pouvait-il dire ?

—Eh bah dis donc Fullmétal, t'as encore fait parler de toi ! S'exclama Mika en s'installant à côté de lui pour le dîner. Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, au moins la crise était définitivement passée.

—Enfin c'est pas trop tôt ! Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ! Tu sais, les humains sont censés manger ! Râla l'alchimiste d'état en croisant les bras.

—ça va relax ! J'étais humaine je te rappelle ! Dit-elle en roulant les yeux. Puis elle reprit complètement ahurie, Ses élèves ont l'air assez arrogants et orgueilleux, tu trouves pas ? Demanda celle-ci en commençant à manger non sans leur jeter des regards mauvais.

Ed resta en suspens devant son assiette et se mit à observer chacune des tables réparties en quatre parties. Mika disait vrai, sans le vouloir, la plupart était orgueilleux. Qu'ils soient de serpentard, de gryffondor, de serdaigle ou de poufsouffle.

—Peut-être pas tous, il y en a déjà une qui a résolu l'énigme en même pas une heure, lui raconta le jeune professeur toujours aussi fasciné.

—Wouah... Chapeau ! Il m'a fallu crever pour comprendre! Dit -elle plutôt impressionnée à son tour abandonnant son air arrogant.

—Et mon frère et moi il a fallu qu'on crève de faim sur une île ! Chacun son truc...

Mika rigola disant pour la millième fois à quel point elle aimait son maître. Izumi Carter était une des plus grandes alchimistes que Mika ait été donné de voir, et elle appréciait surtout l'autorité qu'elle avait sur ses élèves. Leur voir leur mettre des raclées était plutôt agréable, sauf quand elle aussi s'en prenait une. Izumi était une des rares personnes sur cette terre et dans ce monde à l'effrayer.

—Il est où Hagrid ? Demanda celle-ci qui appréciait la compagnie du géant.

—Il est parti nourrir ses animaux. Tu l'as loupé de peu, peut-être que la prochaine fois tu feras un effort pour venir manger, insista le blond froidement.

—Continues et je me pointerais plus jamais à tes repas pigé ? Elle arqua un sourcil de manière menaçante mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant et elle reçut une droite sur l'épaule, bien évidemment avec le bras droit du Fullmétal.

Il s'attira des mauvais regards, venait-il réellement de lever la main sur une femme ? Il s'en fichait, Mika n'était pas une femme, c'était un monstre ambulant qui passait son temps à lui courir sur le haricot. Et puis, il avait appris à ses dépends que l'homonculus avait horreur qu'on agisse gentiment face à elle pour la simple raison que c'était une femme, elle préférait les réactions honnêtes qui venaient du fond du cœur.

Néanmoins, elle ne se laissa pas faire pour autant et lui bloqua le bras discrètement avant de jouer avec les vices qui connectaient les nerfs de son épaule à son automail. Ed gémissait de douleur en la suppliant d'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit en éclatant de rire.

—Tu sais, je voulais m'attaquer à ta jambe. Mais au final, je me suis dit que ça paraîtrait trop suspect de voir ma main sous la table et de te voir gémir ! Quoi que... Tout le monde est si prude ici... C'est affligeant... dit-elle d'un air sournois avant de se remettre à manger.

Puis soudain, elle ricana par sa réflexion et Ed n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se cacher. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet. Il s'étira le bras maudissant intérieurement l'homonculus qui avait eu le dernier mot, encore.

Harry observait encore les deux étrangers se bagarrer, il semblait choqué d'avoir vu le professeur Elric taper son amie et puis il avait vu son amie riposter et lui tordre le bras violemment. Ça devait être un jeu entre eux, enfin drôle de jeu certes, mais un jeu quand même.

Hermione s'acharnait à essayer de résoudre cette énigme, Ron, lui, avait abandonné avant même de commencer à chercher. Sa seule préoccupation actuelle était de jouer avec ses petits pois pour en dessiner un bonhomme.

—Un, ça peut être... Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis...

La jeune sorcière se tenait la tête entre les mains et n'avait même pas encore touché à son repas, ce à quoi Ron demanda si elle voulait manger son assiette ou non, il avait encore faim.

—Du calme, il nous reste encore un mois, rassura Harry avant de se faire foudroyer du regard.

—Un mois, c'est rien ! Autant y réfléchir tant qu'on a pas beaucoup de cours! Rétorqua celle-ci.

Le roux releva la tête d'une manière détachée, il se fichait éperdument de cette alchimie. Ils avaient déjà la magie alors pourquoi s'enquiquiner avec une science humaine. Il s'y était juste inscrit parce que cela lui faisait des points bonus, et puis aussi parce que ses deux amis s'étaient inscrits également.

—Entre nous, je comprends pas l'utilité ! Je veux dire, c'est quoi le problème entre étudier une la physique-chimie et vouloir détruire le monde ! Poursuivit Ron la bouche pleine.

—Le professeur Elric s'y connaît sur le sujet, je pense qu'il a ses raisons tout simplement, souffla Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

Ils fixèrent tous le professeur qui était encore en train de se chamailler avec son amie. Ils étaient définitivement étranges, il n'y avait pas à dire. La jeune femme jonglait entre rire et regard méchant quand elle lui parlait, et lui, il paraissait plus blasé qu'autre chose. Était-ce vraiment une amitié ?

—Elle a encore gardé ses lunettes... souffla Ron comme s'il souhaitait partager un secret important.

—Et lui ses gants, même pour manger, continua Harry.

Leur amie se contenta de soupirer se disant que les deux garçons se posaient vraiment des questions ridicules parfois, elle ne préféra rien en dire et se concentra une nouvelle fois. Mais rien à faire, elle ne comprenait pas.

 _Tout n'est qu'Un et Un est tout_

Pour elle, cela voulait dire la même chose, mais pourtant elle savait que la réponse était à sa portée de main. C'était ce qui la frustrait autant.

Soudain, les chouettes se mirent à arriver un peu partout, elles déposèrent le courrier ainsi que le journal. Ron, ses frères, et sa sœur avaient reçu une lettre de leur mère et de leur père leur demandant comment s'était passé leur rentrée mais surtout, si aucun n'avait été puni. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler, Ron prenait un air de lassitude en tendant la lettre à sa sœur. Décidément, le jeune roux ne changerait jamais.

Elle regarda Harry un moment avant de voir son air inquiet, elle observa un journal posé à côté d'elle avant de lire en gros titre :

 **SIRIUS BLACK TOUJOURS EN LIBERTE**

Elle baissa la tête s'inquiétant pour son ami, même si les détraqueurs étaient dehors, ceux qui voulaient tuer Harry avaient toujours failli y parvenir. Elle frissonna à cette pensée avant de se reconcentrer.

—ED ! OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN PORTE !

Le concerné ricana de la mauvaise blague qu'il lui avait faite, c'était sa vengeance pour avoir jouer avec ses nerfs, littéralement.

—J'ouvre pas tant que ton envie de meurtre n'est pas passé ! Je te rappelle que tu es censé me protéger ! S'écria-t-il entre deux rires comme un enfant.

Cette phrase fut celle de trop pour Mika qui s'éloigna de la porte prête à bondir sur n'importe qui tel un puma enragé. Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, le blond pouvait être la source la plus énervante qu'il soit lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

—Oh... Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour te protéger, je vais te protéger... APRES T'AVOIR ARRACHE TON BRAS ET TA JAMBE ! hurla-t-elle

—Mmmh... Non, après réflexion, tu les retrouveras demain. Hors de question de te passer tes poignards alors que tu es hors de toi !

—Rah ! T'es vraiment un gamin !

—JE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN J'AI 19 ANS BIENTÔT 20 JE TE SIGNALE !

—EH BAH TU TE COMPORTES COMME TEL !

Le silence s'imposa brusquement, chacun ruminant sa colère dans son coin avant qu'une petite voix ne reprenne.

—D'ailleurs, tu les sors d'où ceux-là ? Je les ai jamais vu sur toi, demanda Ed de l'autre côté de la porte.

—J'en sais rien, je pensais que c'était Marshall qui me les avait offert mais il m'a dit que non...

Dès qu'il entendit cette réponse, Ed fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet inconnu qui lui avait fait ce genre de cadeau ? Et surtout comment cet inconnu savait que Mika allait aimer ? S'agissait-il d'une erreur ? Impossible. La coïncidence était trop forte pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple erreur de hasard de la part du facteur.

Il les observa un petit moment plus en détail, il ressemblait à ceux que Mei utilisait pour l'élixirologie, ou encore à ceux de Ran Fan qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Lin ? Non, il n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois l'homonculus. Al ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait beau se creuser la tête dans tous les sens, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être l'inconnu et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Soudain, il se figea, une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Était-ce possible que Envy soit l'expéditeur du colis ? C'était tout à fait plausible après tout. Il savait qu'Envy et Mika s'entendaient plutôt bien d'ordinaire mais il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient repris contact après leur dernière dispute. Était-ce une bonne chose d'ailleurs qu'il se reparle ? Après tout, Envy était du genre incontrôlable et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

—Rends-les moi, s'il te plaît... J'y tiens vraiment... soupira Mika qui avait perdu toutes formes de colère, son ton était désormais suppliant. Chose assez rare chez elle. Elle tenait à ses couteaux, savait-elle que Envy était l'expéditeur ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui lui avait envoyé. Mika avait beau avoir de nombreux défauts, elle n'était pas une menteuse.

Ed soupira en roulant les yeux, il ouvrit doucement la porte tout en assurant ses arrières sachant que l'homonculus serait capable de lui en coller une avec une rapidité époustouflante. Mais non, Mika était juste en face, avec un air sur le visage qui semblait complètement étrange sur elle. De la tristesse ? Non. Plutôt de la mélancolie. Il frissonna, il préférait de loin son air arrogant, ça lui allait bien mieux au teint.

—Merci abruti... Au fait, j'ai vu une gamine qui te cherchait. Elle voulait te poser une question sur le principe de l'échange équivalent, c'est elle qui a trouvé en une heure ? Questionna Mika le regard fuyant désirant changer de sujet à tout prix.

Ed devina sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait de Luna, il était plutôt impressionné et était plutôt fier d'avoir une telle élève dans sa classe. Il la remercia et se dépêcha de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour aider sa prodige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou AoYume-Chouppa 3:D Ravie de voir que ça te plaît autant xD Mais sinon les jumeaux Weasley pourront avoir accès aux cours puisque c'est à partir de la troisième année qu'on peut s'inscrire x) J'attends juste LE moment pour les intégrer xD**

Mika et Ed rassemblaient leur recherche à la bibliothèque, mais Madame Pince leur ordonnait de se taire dès qu'ils ouvraient à peine la bouche, ils avaient alors chercher un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Après une heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent une salle cachée dans le fond de la bibliothèque, ils y entrèrent, il n'y avait personne, cette salle était complètement isolée, il y avait une multitude de livres, ils décidèrent donc de s'y installer.

L'endroit était gigantesque et il semblait que personne ne venait. Ce qui rassura Mika qui n'avait justement aucune envie de voir du monde. De plus, il y avait une porte, ce qui leur permettrait de discuter tranquillement sans être dérangé.

La lumière était assez forte également, elle faisait ressortir les cheveux blonds de l'alchimiste. Le silence était hallucinant, elle n'avait jamais connu autant de calme depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Des étagères pleines à craquer de livres faisaient office de remparts. C'en était presque beau.

Ils déposèrent leurs notes et commencèrent à échanger calmement. Il n'y avait que quand ils parlaient d'alchimie qu'ils ne se disputaient pas. C'était un point commun qu'ils partageaient et chacun avait à apporter sur le sujet.

—Bon... On reprend où on en était avant que l'autre folle nous dégage d'ici... reprit Ed en soupirant tout en frissonnant en repensant au plumeau de cette tarée.

—On peut pas aller dans ton labo ? Demanda Mika en fronçant les sourcils.

—Non, les élèves viendraient... tiqua Ed en secouant la tête.

—Heureusement que tu leur avais dit que tu étais disponible, se moqua la femme.

—Disponible sauf quand je fais mes recherches, lui rappela l'alchimiste.

—Ouais donc, t'es jamais dispo quoi? Déduisit Mika avec un rictus moqueur.

—Ouais bon... On reprend ? Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Mika lui tendit alors son calepin en prenant le sien. Elle devait avouer que l'alchimiste ne faisait pas d'effort pour soigner son écriture. Heureusement, elle connaissait son code d'écriture, c'était bien plus simple. Pour quelqu'un de normal, il ne lirait seulement qu'un banal journal de bord, loin de là l'idée qu'il s'agisse de recherches poussées sur l'alchimie. Mika, elle, utilisait le langage de la mécanique. En venant ici, il s'était débarrassé d'une maniaque de la mécanique pour s'en coltiner une autre. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que Winry et l'homonculus étaient devenues très proche, être piégé dans une conversation avec les deux jeunes femmes ressemblait à une torture.

—Si on reprend les bases. Pour l'alchimie, seuls les êtres humains peuvent en faire, les homonculus ne peuvent pas, sauf nous, mais ça veut dire qu'on utilise notre essence de vie, et j'ai pas envie de crever. Bon, pour la magie, il y a une distinction entre les moldus et les sorciers ? Expliqua Mika.

—ça veut dire que il y a des gênes présupposées à faire de la magie, mais de quels gênes il s'agit alors... réfléchit Ed.

—Je pense que le problème vient du fait qu'on fasse un parallèle entre la magie et l'alchimie, alors que visiblement, ça n'a rien à voir. L'alchimie est un échange équivalent purement scientifique, ici, clairement, il n'y a pas de science...

—Oui... Mais ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi certains peuvent faire de la magie et pas d'autres ? S'entêta Ed dont l'explication de la simple « magie » n'expliquait pas tout.

—Peut-être qu'on devrait aborder le sujet d'une autre manière, même si mon âme scientifique me dit que ça n'a pas de sens... Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec La Vérité ? Demanda Mika à l'alchimiste d'état.

—C'est pas exclu, après tout, la magie fait partie du monde visiblement... Tout comme l'alchimie chez nous...

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux alchimistes soupirèrent se disant qu'il s'agissait de madame Pince qui les virait une nouvelle fois de la salle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, en face d'eux se tenaient trois sorciers avec des livres en main. Ed reconnut les trois élèves qui étaient inscrits à son cours avec dans le groupe, le fameux Harry Potter. Mika remit ses lunettes en précipitation, elle aimait bien ses lunettes de soleil rondes, mais bon sang, elle ne pouvait pas profiter un seul moment de la lumière avec ses sorciers dans les pattes.

—Oh ! Bonjour Professeur ! Vous voulez que l'on parte ? Demanda la jeune fille plutôt surprise de voir quelqu'un ici.

—Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez rester, la salle est assez grande, dit-il apercevant le regard de Mika blasé. Lui qui se trouvait assez associable, il était rassuré de voir que certains étaient pire que lui.

Ils reprirent en silence leurs recherches, le nez plongé dans les livres de magie mais à part trouver des sorts, ils ne trouvaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

Au bout d'une heure, Mika ferma le livre en soupirant agacé. Ed leva la tête, il la vit retirer ses verres pour se frotter les yeux. Ed lui donna un coup de pied puis jeta un regard aux trois sorciers plongés dans leur travail.

Malheureusement, il lui donna un coup de pied avec sa jambe gauche, entre autre son automail. Elle poussa un grognement en remettant ses lunettes lui lançant un regard mauvais se promettant intérieurement de lui faire payer.

Les trois sorciers levèrent la tête pour voir pourquoi il y avait une agitation entre les deux compagnons.

—Tout va bien professeur Elric ? Demanda la jeune fille.

—Oui, ce n'est rien. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment, je vous ai aperçu dans mon cours ce matin, demanda Ed pour se changer l'esprit dans ses recherches qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Même s'il connaissait déjà leur prénom, il faisait la conversation pour se reposer le cerveau.

—Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley, et Harry Potter Monsieur ! Se présentèrent-ils tout fiers. Tellement que Mika se retint de rire mais fut forcé de se taire quand elle reçut un énième coup de pied.

—Enchanté dans ce cas, dit-il en replongeant son nez dans le livre. Soudain, il eut une idée, il ne demanda pas son avis à Mika qui refuserait automatiquement, il releva immédiatement la tête.

—Dites-moi, vous êtes sorciers, vous avez une idée de pourquoi certains hommes ne peuvent pas faire de magie ? Demanda-t-il simplement aux concernés.

Mika, contre toute attente roula les yeux et regarda les trois jeunes sorciers qui semblaient réfléchir.

—Non... Je suis désolé monsieur, je sais qu'il existe les moldus et les sorciers, certains ont une lignée de sorcier dans leur famille, d'autres n'ont pas de lien avec la magie mais deviennent quand même sorcier, lui répondit Hermione ce qui n'aidait pas Ed qui devait exclure l'idée du gêne familial.

—Autant demander à un chien pourquoi il aboie... marmonna Mika trop doucement pour qu'on comprenne ce qu'elle dise. Seul Ed l'entendit, il la foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur la sorcière qui avait essayé de l'aider malgré tout.

—Merci Hermione, remercia-t-il en replongeant dans son livre quand celle-ci lui demanda pourquoi cette énigme était si importante.

—Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est la base de l'alchimie, c'est une règle qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Quand vous l'aurez trouvés, vous comprendrez, leur expliqua-t-il.

—Si encore vous trouvez la réponse stupides humains... souffla Mika une nouvelle fois ce qui attira tous les regards avant de lever la tête hors de son bouquin et de demander « Quoi ? » d'un ton innocent.

—Vous aussi vous êtes alchimiste d'état ? Demanda Ron plutôt curieux de l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Mika jeta un œil à Ed avant de répondre, puis elle se lança.

—Non, mais je suis plus ou moins alchimiste. Je travaille avec Ed sur des recherches, dit-elle. Elle n'allait pas dire qu'elle était ici pour protéger le tristement célèbre Harry Potter, mais aussi le Fullmétal qui se plongeait toujours dans des ennuis sans fin.

D'ailleurs le sorcier qu'ils étaient censés protéger n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, ce qui exaspérait l'homonculus. Dès qu'elle était en sa présence, il fixait avec un air stupide.

 _Des idiots j'en ai croisé mais alors lui..._ Pensa-t-elle tellement fort qu'elle faillit le dire à voix haute.

L'après-midi tourna, Mika sentait que les trois jeunes sorciers étaient intimidés par les deux alchimistes, néanmoins ils restaient dans la salle à travailler leur « magie ».

Au bout de quelques heures, Ed bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Mika remarqua que des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux. Elle lui conseilla d'aller manger et de se reposer, elle allait continuer les recherches dans son coin.

—Non... Tant que j'aurais pas trouvé, je resterais là... Il m'a fallu moins de temps pour apprendre la formule de base pour transmuter des métaux, souffla l'alchimiste fatigué de ne pas comprendre.

Mika était agacé de l'obstination du jeune homme, il ne s'arrêtait vraiment jamais, même quand il était au bout du rouleau. C'était une qualité comme un défaut.

—Ed... Si Winry apprend que je ne t'ai pas laissé te reposer, elle va me tuer, et crois-moi, mourir ça fait mal alors va-te-reposer, s'exclama cette dernière sèchement en refermant le livre oubliant la présence des trois sorciers.

Ed regarda l'homonculus et comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle enverrait une lettre à Winry si il n'obéissait pas immédiatement. Un frisson le parcourut en repensant à la clé de 12 et il se décida à s'exécuter rapidement. Les trois sorciers furent surpris de voir qu'Ed obéissait si facilement sous le nom de Winry. Il devait clairement se passer quelque chose entre leur professeur et cette Winry.

Mika se rendit compte au dernier moment de ses mots, elle avait clairement dit devant des gamins qu'elle était déjà morte. Bon, peut-être que c'était trop évident pour qu'ils comprennent, elle fut surtout rassuré par le manque de réaction des sorciers qui avaient interprété ça d'une différente manière, alors qu'en réalité, elle parlait littéralement. Ed quitta la salle en saluant ses élèves et Mika se remit dans ses recherches quand elle fut interrompu par Harry qui la dévisageait assez méfiant vis-à-vis de la jeune femme.

—Excusez-moi, pourquoi gardez vous vos lunettes à l'intérieur ? Demanda le garçon à la cicatrice.

—Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

—Je te demande pourquoi tu gardes tes lunettes tout le temps ? Ou même la raison de ta cicatrice au front... Répondit l'intéressée avec arrogance ce qui valut un regard mauvais de la part du sorcier. En vérité, elle avait déjà étudier le rapport, elle connaissait la raison. Il se l'était faite le jour où ses parents étaient morts.

Mika soupira se disant soudain que ses amis de Central lui manquaient. Elle avait hâte que l'année se termine au plus vite, et malheureusement, elle ne faisait que de commencer.

—Sur quoi se concentre vos recherches ? Demanda Hermione plutôt curieuse d'y jeter un œil.

L'homonculus réfléchit quelques instants se demandant si elle pouvait lui dire ou non, et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait autant le droit d'expression qu'Ed.

—On se demande sur quel principe physique se base votre magie, répondit simplement la jeune femme alors que les sorciers froncèrent les sourcils complètement abasourdis comme si ce que Mika venait de dire était stupide.

—Il n'y a pas de principe physique, c'est juste la magie, il n'y a pas d'explication à vrai dire... répondit Ron en faisant les gros yeux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Mika de froncer les sourcils, elle ferma son calepin avant de pousser un soupir en regardant l'heure. Elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires avant de répondre.

—Il y a toujours une explication à tout bande de nazes. Nous autres, les alchimistes, refusons de croire qu'une chose existe parce qu'elle existe. On ne croit ni en une religion ni aux miracles. Si une chose existe, c'est simplement par raison rationnelle, tout simplement.

Sa façon de penser prit de court les trois élèves de Poudlard qui comprenaient sa réflexion, cependant, il refusait de croire que la science expliquait tout. Cela paraissait trop improbable et trop de choses étaient encore inexpliquées par la science à ce jour.

Edward n'avait pas vu l'heure passée, il devait être minuit. Génial, il avait loupé le repas. Mika aurait pu le réveiller, heureusement qu'il avait sa réserve de nourriture. Dès qu'il fit un pas en dehors de son lit, il entendit quelque chose d'étrange.

Quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber. Il frissonna et se dirigea doucement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit dans un grincement horrible.

Le silence était mortel. Pas un bruit, comme si le temps était figé. Cette fois-ci, il ne sentit rien derrière lui, c'est alors plutôt rassuré qu'il se dirigea vers ce bruit qui l'intriguait. Il longeait le couloir éclairé faiblement par la flamme des bougies qui vacillait.

Il marcha peut-être cinq minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était une nouvelle fois dans les tunnels de Central. Il frissonna, ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas réel, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il se retourna prêt à faire machine arrière mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus du tout à Poudlard et que par conséquent, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière dans sa chambre.

Par réflexe, il transmuta son automail en lame, il se sentait plus rassuré ainsi. Il était définitivement perdu. Il lâcha un long soupir avant de continuer tout droit, il finirait bien par tomber sur quelque chose en chemin.

Et finalement, son souhait s'exauça. Il tomba sur quelque chose, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'un cul de sac. Il soupira de frustration quand il s'approcha du mur pour le détruire. Seulement, il distinguait quelque chose sur le mur. Il s'approcha doucement en plissant les yeux à travers l'obscurité quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone rouge.

Un téléphone ici, qui l'aurait cru. Soudain, le téléphone sonna brusquement donnant une crise cardiaque à Ed qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel bruit dans tout ce silence. Frustré par le son puissant qui s'en dégageait, il décida de saisir le combiné.

Rien, pas un bruit à l'autre bout, son regard décrivit une incompréhension des plus totales.

—Allô ? Tenta-t-il tout de même.

Toujours rien, seulement, quand il allait raccrocher, il entendit un chuchotement à travers l'appareil. Il recolla le téléphone brusquement à son oreille et écouta les paroles inaudibles qui devenaient de plus en plus fortes.

— _C'est de ta faute !_ Hurla d'un coup une voix. Il reconnut celle de Mika et raccrocha en sueur totalement essoufflé.

Il s'appuya contre la paroi froide complètement à bout. Quand allait-il se réveiller ? Il n'en pouvait plus des cauchemars. De quoi parlait la jeune femme ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce à propos de Yohann ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se retourna et s'accroupit sur le sol humide avant de se rendre compte que devant lui se tenait une cabine téléphonique semblable à celle de Central. Son souffle se coupa quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de LA cabine.

Ses pupilles se rétrécirent par la peur et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.

— _Dis-moi mon grand, je suis un peu mort pour rien non ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu as encore tes automails ?_

Maes Hughes. Il se tenait devant lui, ses verres de lunette brillants dans le noir.

—Non... murmura Ed qui se sentait toujours coupable de sa mort, Non... Il ferma les yeux refusant de le regarder, le fixer suffisait à lui rappeler toute la douleur qu'il avait subi suite à sa mort, NON ! Hurla Ed alors qu'il entendit une détonation de pistolet.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, toujours en sueur. Il était peut-être 18h30, il ne savait pas, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il était seul. Mika devait être restée dans la bibliothèque. Il se roula en boule comme s'il voulait effacer ce cauchemar.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait besoin de son petit frère, Al, il saurait le calmer. Il saurait trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa mort.

—Non... Non... Non... répétait l'alchimiste constamment alors que l'image du militaire mort dans cette cabine le hantait, NON ! Hurla le jeune homme en frappant le mur de sa main gauche. Du sang s'échappait de ses égratignures mais il s'en fichait, cette douleur-là n'était rien comparée aux remords qui l'accablaient.

Après quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme, il se décida à prendre une douche, il en avait besoin, ça lui changerait les idées et surtout, ça le réchaufferait, il faisait tellement froid dans ce château.

Il se leva difficilement et prit la direction de la salle de bain avant de se retrouver devant le miroir. Il s'observa longuement, toutes ses cicatrices, il ne les comptait même plus. Il comprenait pourquoi Winry se faisait tant de soucis, surtout elle qui avait l'habitude de voir son corps étant sa mécano.

L'alchimiste soupira puis saisit une brosse pour démêler ses cheveux avant de se déshabiller totalement pour rentrer dans la douche. Immédiatement, il passa de l'eau chaude sur sa tête, ça lui faisait du bien, comme si son mal de crâne disparaissait.

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps parcourant ses cicatrices. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, son cauchemar s'évaporait au même rythme que les molécules d'eau. C'était comme une libération. Un véritable poids qui s'enlevait.

Une fois fini, il se sécha et se rhabilla avant d'essorer ses cheveux. Tout sentiment négatif avait à présent disparu.

Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, il se dirigea sans se rendre compte que son top ne cachait absolument pas son automail.

Il ouvrit à moitié la porte avec précaution. Derrière se tenait le directeur Dumbledore en personne. Edward fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il se passait. L'homme lui expliqua que tous les professeurs étaient conviés demain matin à participer à une réunion afin de mettre en place les événements à prévoir au cours de l'année. D'un coup, Ed se rappela que son automail était tout à fait visible s'il se décalait de trop, il se crispa et essaya de se débarrasser au plus vite du directeur.

Dès qu'il fut parti, il eut envie de se mettre une claque monumentale, même Mika n'aurait pas été aussi stupide. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soin d'ouvrir d'une moitié la porte.

En tout cas, cette réunion ne l'arrangeait strictement pas. Il avait un cours à faire, il n'avait d'autre choix que de demander à Mika de s'occuper de celui-ci, même si cela n'allait guère l'enchanter.

Finalement, elle avait accepté sa proposition, elle avait bien lu en son ami qu'il se sentait angoissé ces derniers temps. Le cours allait bientôt démarrer mais aucun professeur n'était à l'horizon. Les sorciers s'agitèrent en silence se demandant quand aller commencer la classe quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir une autre personne que le professeur Elric.

Mika se tenait sur le pas de l'entrée de la salle de classe, franchement frustrée d'être ici. Elle avança dans un silence alors que les élèves se regardaient entre eux dans l'incompréhension. Elle déballa ses affaires, qui d'ordinaire ne lui servait que pour ses recherches avec Edward, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, elle donnerait des cours.

—Bon les mioches, moi c'est Mika, je vous donnerai le cours exceptionnellement aujourd'hui en raison du planning de votre professeur.

Tous se regardèrent encore plus perplexe, qu'avait leur professeur de plus important à faire que de donner classe à 13 élèves ? Cette question ébranla également Malefoy qui ne se dérangea pas de poser la question.

—Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait d'avoir notre professeur le jeudi ! Après tout, il n'a que trois classe ! S'exprima celui-ci avec arrogance. Seulement entre les deux, Mika était littéralement la plus arrogante et ne se gêna pas pour rétorquer.

—Vous savez, nous ne sommes pas tous de simples élèves qui doivent apprendre leurs leçons. Nous avons un travail également à côté, c'est le cas de votre professeur Drago, elle lui lança un sourire mesquin avant de se retourner et de commencer à effacer le tableau que l'alchimiste n'avait visiblement pas eu le courage de nettoyer la veille.

Elle soupira avant de poser la brosse et de retirer sa veste boa qu'elle déposa délicatement et avec élégance sur sa chaise, avant de commencer à parler sous le regard ahuri de ses élèves.

—Bien, je ne suis pas Ed moi. Je n'ai pas sa patience, alors je vous ordonnerais trois choses : Ne m'énervez pas sous aucun prétexte, sinon je ferai ressortir vos pires peurs, fermez-là sauf si je vous demande de parler, sinon je vous égorge, et troisièmement, obéissez, sinon je vous arrache votre âme. Ah j'oubliais une quatrième règle ! Pas d'abracadabra ridicule en ma présence sauf si je l'ordonne, pigé ?

Elle repartit dans ses réflexions avant de se rendre compte que tous les sorciers la regardaient choqués par ses propos. Elle tenta de rectifier le tir se doutant que si elle faisait un pas de travers, elle en prendrait pour son grade.

—Faites-pas des yeux de merlans-fris ! C'est les mêmes règles que votre professeur vous a demandé d'appliquer, seulement, je ne suis pas aussi patiente que lui ! Et puis, je ne pourrais même pas simplement vous menacer avec un couteau, c'est le règlement qui le stipule !

Les sorciers restèrent toujours surpris et se demandaient quelle serait sa colère s'ils enfreignaient la loi. Ron se permit de glisser une remarque au creux de l'oreille de son amie Hermione.

—Donc en gros, si il y avait pas le règlement, elle nous tuerait sans sourcilier ?

La jeune fille lui donna un léger coup dans les côtes pour qu'il reprenne son attention en apercevant leur professeur provisoire les foudroyer du regard. Ron avait peut-être raison, s'ils n'avaient pas le règlement scolaire pour les protéger, elle serait capable de les étriper sans pitié.

—Madame Mika, vous aussi vous êtes une alchimiste de l'armée ? Demanda un sorcier de serdaigle.

—Moi ? Un chien de l'armée ? Elle se retint de rire se rappelant qu'elle devait rester sérieuse et concentrer, Non, je suis garagiste, mais bon, je suis en quelques sortes une alchimiste alors j'ai accompagné Edward dans le cadre de ses recherches, mentit la jeune femme qui n'allait tout de même pas dévoiler leur ordre de mission.

Elle sortit les notes de son ami afin de voir ce qu'ils avaient déjà étudier, la base en soi. Ils avaient commencer le tableau périodique des éléments mais n'avaient pas encore évoqué le rôle de l'alchimie. Mika avait instantanément compris que les élèves ne comprenaient pas ce que l'alchimie allait leur apporter, elle avait ressenti un certain manque d'investissement en majorité en entrant dans la salle.

—Bon... Le tableau périodique, c'est bien ! Mais Edward considère l'alchimie comme une évidence puisqu'il a grandi dans cet univers, alors il ne se met pas à la place de simples sorciers. Je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vous verriez pas l'utilité d'une telle maîtrise. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, on va plutôt parler de l'alchimie en elle-même et de ce qu'elle implique les nazes.

Elle sentit soudain une certaine attention dans l'ambiance. Les élèves sortirent tous un stylo et commencèrent à noter sur leur feuille.

 _Dans les dents Ed ahah !_

—Par contre, je vous préviens, on reprend le tableau périodique très vite, c'est important pour vos neurones de mouches.

L'enthousiasme se perdit un peu dans la salle seulement Mika n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour enchaîner.

—A quoi sert l'alchimie pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle simplement pour voir la réflexion des gamins.

Sans plus attendre, une main se leva et prit la parole.

—A rien, nous ne sommes pas des moldus ! Répondit Drago avec un air de supériorité.

Mika était ravie d'une telle réponse, c'était ce qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

—Mmmh... Vraiment ? Vous savez quel est le comble des humains ? C'est de toujours se reposer sur ses acquis. Vous passez votre temps à vous reposer sur votre abracadabra, mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est la solution ?

Le silence s'imposa tandis qu'ils attendaient tous que Mika continue son explication.

—Viens Drago, ordonna l'homonculus, et prends ta baguette.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta d'un pas assuré prêt à lui lancer un sort. Il se mit devant elle et tendit sa baguette prêt à jeter son sort. Mika attendait devant lui tout aussi confiante.

—Flipend... à peine eut-il le temps de finir sa formule qu'il sentit sa baguette quitter sa main et se sentit tomber avant d'être rattraper comme un vulgaire chiffon par la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil que seul lui pouvait voir avant de le relever et de lui donner sa baguette.

Il partit se rasseoir auprès de ses amis rouge de colère en murmurant qu'il ferait intervenir son père.

—Parfois, la situation ne tournera pas toujours à votre avantage même avec votre chère magie. Il vous arrivera de rencontrer des adversaires supérieurs à vous, moldu ou sorcier. En bref, ne vous reposez jamais sur vos acquis. C'est à ça que va vous servir l'alchimie, vous donnez une autre carte chance en cas de combat.

Elle partit vers le tableau sous le regard attiré des élèves et commença à noter des formules sur l'ardoise murale.

—Il existe plusieurs formes d'alchimie, Ed vous en a un peu parler mais n'est pas rentré dans les détails. Chaque alchimiste est spécialisé dans un domaine, dans le cadre de votre prof, c'est les métaux. Nous connaissons un alchimiste qui peut transmuter des flammes, un autre qui se sert de l'alchimie pour obtenir une force monumentale, un autre alchimiste qu'Edward a connu pouvait engendrer des explosions. C'est ça le domaine de l'alchimie, les transmutations des éléments du tableau des périodique, tout simplement. C'est à la portée de tout être humain physiquement, mentalement, tout le monde ne peut pas. Vous êtes ici pour l'instant, mais si Edward vous dégage, c'est qu'il a jugé que vous n'étiez apte à comprendre cette science, ne négligez pas cette discipline qui pourra un jour, peut-être, vous sauver la vie, compris ?

Les sorciers comprirent soudainement ce que signifiait ce nouvel enseignement, à peine eurent-ils un moment de répit que la jeune femme les obligea à reprendre les composants chimiques qui les assommaient. Finalement, les deux heures passèrent plutôt vite et bien que la jeune femme n'en avait pas l'air, elle était très intelligente et savait expliquer.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux semaines étaient passées, leurs recherches n'avançaient toujours pas, aussi ils avaient décidé d'aborder la solution d'une autre manière.

Les deux habitants d'Amestris s'étaient en quelques sortes habitués à cette routine. Finalement, étant donné que le cours que Mika avait présenté s'était agréablement bien déroulé, Ed lui avait proposé de donner les cours du jeudi matin. Ainsi de cette manière, il pourrait s'occuper de des rapports qu'il envoyait à Mustang régulièrement. Oui, Roy aimait lui faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il n'y avait toujours aucun élève qui avait trouvé la solution de l'énigme, Ed était plutôt ravi dans un sens, il ne ferait cours qu'à une élève, il avancerait plus vite et cela serait plus facile pour lui. Pourtant, tout ne pouvait pas rester toujours aussi paisible. Voilà maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient dans cette école et il fallait déjà que les problèmes surviennent.

Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas la réaction de leur amie lorsque le jeune Weasley avait annoncé qu'il tenterait quelque chose avec Cho Chang cette année. Elle était partie précipitamment coupant court au petit déjeuner, leur précisant sa volonté de se retrouver seule. Tout le monde semblait surpris d'une telle attitude mais personne n'osa relever. Harry et Ron reprenant donc leur conversation calmement. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'Hermione s'emporte ainsi. Mais c'esy quand ils ne la voyaient pas revenir qu'ils prirent alors la décision de partir à sa recherche.

Ils étaient donc à sa recherche mais ne trouvaient pas la moindre trace de la jeune étudiante.

—Magnes-toi tas d'ferraille! J'ai déjà accepté qu'on s'entraîne c'est pas pour traîner la patte ! S'exclama Mika alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de dehors. Cela faisait un bout de temps que l'alchimiste ne s'était pas entraîné, Ed avait peur d'être un peu rouillé alors il s'était dit qu'il s'entraînerait avec l'homonculus qui était une combattante expérimentée, même s'il savait par avance qu'il allait se prendre une raclée, au moins, ça lui ferait de l'entraînement.

—Oui bon deux minutes ! Toi aussi t'es toujours lente et je me plains pas ! Renchérit le jeune homme en haussant la voix ce qui lui valut un geste déplacé.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent leur route dans les couloirs de l'école en silence quand soudain, Mika se mit à tousser. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui ne s'arrêtait pas, Ed la dévisagea se demandant si l'homonculus faisait exprès puis il vit qu'elle avait des larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme était folle mais pas au point de provoquer une quinte de toux à s'en défaire la voix.

—Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta le blond vraiment intrigué.

—Tu sens pas... ça pue le souffre c'est infecte... ça me donne envie de vomir ! Dit-elle en se retenant l'estomac. Elle se remit à tousser affreusement, si elle continuait elle allait finir par cracher du sang.

Ed leva un sourcil trouvant sa réaction exagérée, lui, il ne sentait rien du tout. Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

—Tu déconnes là ? Je sens rien du tout ! Et je suis sûr qu'un homonculus ne peut pas vomir de toutes manières ! S'exclama celui-ci en reprenant sa route. C'était la première fois que Mika avait recours à de telles manières pour qu'il lui foute la paix, mais non, ça ne marcherait pas, il devait impérativement s'entraîner.

Il se retourna voyant que la jeune femme ne le suivait pas et ne se calmait toujours pas, il commença alors à avoir des doutes, son jeu durait depuis trop longtemps. La jeune femme était peut-être joueuse et provocatrice, mais c'était loin d'être une menteuse.

Il se rapprocha toujours aussi sceptique puis il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Mika se précipita aux toilettes sans qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il se retrouvait donc seule dans le couloir à attendre que la jeune femme finisse son affaire. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à lui tenir les cheveux.

Ed soupira et attendit dans le couloir en faisant fléchir ses doigts de métal pour passer le temps. Il se crispa un peu quand il sentit une petite douleur au niveau de l'épaule, il étira son bras pour qu'elle s'en aille, décidément, il devenait vraiment rouillé, même ses articulations lui faisaient comprendre le message.

A peine Mika arriva aux toilettes qu'elle comprit finalement d'où venait cette odeur fétide. Dans la pièce se trouvaient un monstre, similaire aux ogres dans les contes pour enfant. Mika retint un haut le cœur tant l'odeur était encore plus forte à présent. Si l'enfer dégageait une odeur, c'était bien celle-là.

Le monstre ne l'avait pas encore vu, il semblait être intéressé par autre chose. Mika le contourna discrètement pour voir ce qui retenait en particulier son attention.

En face de lui, se tenait nul autre que Hermione Granger complètement paralysée par la peur, ou par l'odeur les deux étaient possibles en vue de la situation.

Elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle, et puis, elle était bloquée contre le mur. Mika appela Ed en renfort d'une voix très haute.

—Ed ! Viens voir j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Son appel attira le regard du monstre qui était encore plus laid vu d'en face. Il poussa un hurlement au même moment où Ed entra, alors qu'il pensait devoir tenir les cheveux de la jeune femme. L'alchimiste fut lui aussi secoué d'un haut le cœur quand l'odeur l'attaqua. Il comprit immédiatement la réaction de Mika dans le couloir, l'air était irrespirable.

—Bordel ! S'exclama celui-ci en toussant.

Le monstre se désintéressa d'eux pour reporter son attention sur Hermione qui commençait à trembler. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ils devaient agir vite sinon la jeune fille finirait en charpie très vite.

Mika lança un regard entendu à Ed qui tapa des mains créant un pique qui atteignit l'ogre au niveau de la jambe lui créant une blessure qui le fit tomber à genou. Mika en profita pour se glisser derrière lui pour atteindre la sorcière mais l'ogre remarqua Mika qui malheureusement était bien trop rapide pour lui. Elle prit Hermione par la main prête à la dégager d'ici. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits assez rapidement ce qui sembla déplaire au monstre qui, plus rapide qu'il n'en paraissait les poussa comme de vulgaires chiffons avec une force incommensurable.

Mika enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione pour la protéger de l'impact et les deux jeunes femmes atterrirent dans le mur le détruisant par la même occasion. De l'eau commençait à s'échapper des éviers et des toilettes rendant le sol glissant pour Ed qui avait transmuté son automail en lame et qui se battait férocement. Il glissa plusieurs fois, lui qui voulait de l'entraînement, il était servi.

Hermione hurla en regardant Mika ensanglanté de la tête aux pieds, un tel choc aurait dû la tuer. Pourtant, son sang disparut grâce à une forme de magie inconnue et elle se releva sous le regard choqué de la jeune fille. Elle lui ordonna de filer pendant qu'elle s'occupait du monstre avec Ed, ce que la jeune fille refusa bien évidemment. Ed était de plus en plus essoufflé et Mika intervint pour mettre un coup de pied à la tête du monstre qui tomba sous le choc brisant encore le peu de murs de qui tenaient encore debout.

Mika ordonna à Hermione de partir sur le champs ce que la jeune fille fit pour aller chercher de l'aide au plus vite. Pendant que Ed cherchait une solution pour arrêter le monstre puant, Mika enchaînait les coups le déstabilisant, et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire. Il s'énervait de plus en plus.

Soudain, l'alchimiste eut une idée, il tapa des mains puis transmuta un tuyau en corde métallique en repensant à la manière dont Lin et lui avaient capturé Gluttony.

—Mika ! Prends ça ! Hurla celui-ci en lançant le tuyau de métal.

Mika tourna légèrement la tête et esquiva un coup de l'ogre encore plus furax qu'au début. Elle attrapa la corde que Ed lui tendit et continua ses attaques en tournant autour du monstre qui semblait de plus en plus dérouté.

Ed se mit soudainement à hurler à la mort. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait, elle devait attacher ce monstre. Ce qu'elle fit en quelques minutes, l'ogre étant de plus en plus fatigué de se battre, elle donna une dernier coup au visage du monstre qui s'évanouit par terre, détruisant le mur et le sol environnant. De l'eau giclait de partout et les deux camarades étaient totalement trempés et essoufflés. Même si pour eux, ce n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant et qu'ils avaient connu bien pire en termes de combat. Maître Izumi pouvant le témoigner.

Mika se tourna en direction de Ed en repensant d'un coup à son hurlement, elle fit soudain les gros yeux voyant son automail au bras qui ne bougeait plus et qui pendait inlassablement. Elle s'approcha précipitamment de lui pour examiner les dégâts. La sueur et le sang se mélangeaient à l'eau sur le visage du jeune homme. Son automail ne fonctionnait plus, il s'était déconnecté de ses nerfs d'où le hurlement de l'alchimiste d'état qui était assez compréhensible.

Au même moment, la chance ne leur faisant pas fureur, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall suivit de Harry, Ron, et Hermione entrèrent dans les toilettes totalement détruits. Ils restèrent sous le choc pendant quelques minutes à les fixer avant de tous frissonner, puis, Hermione s'exclama voyant son professeur accroupi sous la douleur :

—Professeur ! Vous allez bien !?

Ed se rendit compte que les regards étaient fixés sur lui et il poussa un grognement comme pour acquiescer en tentant de se relever. Seulement, son autre automail lâcha lui aussi et les nerfs se déconnectèrent une nouvelle fois. Ed hurla à nouveau se tenant désespérément la jambe là où les connexions avaient lieu d'être. Tous se précipitèrent à son niveau tandis que les trois sorciers foncèrent pour aller chercher l'infirmière.

La douleur étant passée, il reprenait son souffle péniblement regardant Mika d'un air désolé et s'apprêtant déjà à affronter la colère de Winry pour avoir cassé ses enfants.

—Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive ?! S'exclama la vieille femme qui voyait ses deux membres qui pendaient.

—C'est rien, c'est mon bras et ma jambe... grommela Edward en tendant sa main valide à Mika pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Elle saisit son bras et le passa autour de ses épaules en se relevant. Elle croisa le regard des directeurs qui firent un pas en arrière surpris.

Mika ne comprit pas une telle réaction aux premiers abords mais elle avait autre chose à se préoccuper.

—Votre bras et votre jambe sont cassées ? Demanda Dumbledore incompréhensif et surtout inquiet.

—Si c'est la cas, j'te dégomme... menaça doucement Mika dans l'oreille de l'alchimiste qui frissonna.

—Non... Ed ne voulait pas expliquer sa situation mais il commençait à se dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, J'ai juste eu un accident étant enfant, on m'a posé des prothèses, et...elles viennent de me lâcher, expliqua celui-ci qui n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails.

—Mais c'est horrible... Mcgonagall prit un air peiné, puis elle regarda son bras et sa jambe se demandant comment le jeune homme faisait pour tenir debout. Mika remonta sa manche légèrement laissant apparaître son bras de métal. Tous parurent choqués mais surtout impressionnés par de tels mécanismes étrangers.

—Mmh... Je vois, vous auriez dû nous informer, ici, toutes formes de technologie ne marchent pas, elles sont bloquées par la magie. Allez voir l'infirmière, elle vous donnera une potion pour vous immuniser de cet effet.

Mika leva un sourcil venant de comprendre que les automails de Winry allaient être mélangés à de la magie. Elle n'en dit rien se doutant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix après tout, mais elle espérait juste que ça ne les dégrade aucunement. Dumbledore et Mcgonagall la regardaient toujours avec cet air si surpris et si apeuré qu'elle décida qu'il était l'heure de partir pour eux. Plus elle passait du temps ici, plus elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, même quand elle venait de sauver une gamine. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas sa place, ils avaient raison.

Elle sortit des toilettes en passant par le mur détruit, c'était un miracle que la porte tienne encore debout. Autour d'eux se tenaient une centaine d'élèves venus assister à la scène après tout le boucan qu'ils avaient entendu.

Les élèves également regardèrent avec effroi Mika qui ne comprenait pas une telle réaction mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper des bambins.

—Je réparerais les dégâts promis ! S'exclama Ed habitué à dire cette phrase partout où il allait.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie et Ed expliqua sa situation à Madame Pomfresh à contre cœur, incluant également son handicap. La femme le regarda avec pitié avant de lui donner une potion qui l'immuniserait contre tout type de magie. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Harry, Ron et Hermione les avaient accompagné, ils devaient expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé mais étaient surtout curieux vis-à-vis des prothèses d'Edward. Tous, sauf Ed regardaient Mika avec peur. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas une telle réaction.

Ed observa avec méfiance la potion qui avait l'air étrange mais sous l'œil mauvais de l'infirmière, il prit soin de la sentir avant de la boire d'une traite. Il fut soulagé de voir que la potion n'avait pas le goût de lait, de toutes manières, il savait que ce qui l'attendait par la suite était bien pire. Il tremblait déjà à cette idée.

—Bon à poil Ed ! Je dois m'occuper de tes automails ! S'exclama sa partenaire d'alchimie apprentie mécano en automail.

Ed grommela essayant tant bien que mal d'enlever son pantalon à un bras et sa chemise également, c'était assez difficile en particulier avec le poids de ses membres métalliques déconnectés. Les sorciers étaient assez mal-à-l'aise mais Ed s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. En plus, il était à l'aise avec son corps alors se retrouver en slip devant des gens ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Au pire, ils avaient cas profiter de la vue.

Mika, elle, ôta ses gants laissant voir ses tatouages qu'elle cachait à travers ses fins tissus. Elle enleva également sa veste boa en plume et s'attacha les cheveux prête à en découdre. Puis, elle oublia un détail. Elle soupira et lui dit avec nonchalance, prenant ses affaires avant de disparaître rapidement au passage.

—Attends moi là, j'ai pas ma boîte à outil abruti !

—Pff tu parles d'une mécano !

—La ferme ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui m'occupe de tes automails ! Je serais pas aussi douce que Winry ! Rétorqua celle-ci pleine d'arrogance.

Elle disparut sous les regards gênés des autres présents dans la pièce. Ils étaient épatés par les membres métalliques de Ed, il leur expliqua brièvement ce que c'était et comment cela fonctionnait. Apparemment, pour le plus grand malheur de Winry, l'Angleterre ne connaissait pas cette invention.

Mika revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un long et vieux t-shirt gris. Les autres furent encore plus surpris de la voir dans une telle tenue habitués à la voir dans ses habits courts. Franchement, ils trouvaient que cette journée était juste surprenante à souhait.

—Bah quoi ? Je vais quand même pas me salir parce qu'il a pas su prendre soin de ses automails ! Bougonna Mika.

Elle s'approcha du convalescent et ouvrit sa boite à outil. Elle examina rapidement son bras puis sa jambe tout en gardant le silence. Chacun l'observait attentivement faire son boulot, sauf Ed qui attendait que cela soit fini.

—Dis-moi... A quand remonte ta dernière révision ? Demanda-t-elle perdant son air arrogant pendant qu'elle se concentrait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la mécanique était ce qui la faisait rester humaine dans ce monde. Elle changeait totalement lorsqu'elle était dans ce milieu.

—Euh... 6 mois ? Répondit Ed d'un air gêné sachant qu'il allait se faire engueuler.

Mika lui lança un regard mauvais avant de continuer à examiner ses articulations. Elle prit sa jambe et la leva pour voir l'état des vices qui semblaient plutôt neuves.

—Et ta dernière réparation ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau se doutant la réponse.

—2 mois ?

Mika se transforma en furie sous cette information.

—Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu sais Winry est bien gentille de te prendre en priorité ! C'est pas comme si elle avait des clients qui attendaient depuis 6 mois ?! S'emporta Mika hors d'elle.

—Désolé... Mais j'y peux rien ! Je me suis battu contre Envy ! Ed regretta immédiatement ses paroles surtout quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme se crisper. Les sorciers observaient en silence totalement fascinés par la scène qui se passaient sous leur yeux.

Le regard de l'homonculus s'assombrit à cette mention et Ed comprit l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Alors elle n'avait pas renoué contact avec lui, en dépit du cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. La jeune femme n'avait plus de nouvelles de l'homonculus depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Yohann et qu'ils l'avaient tué. Même si Ed détestait Envy, il savait que Mika y était très attachée, ça lui brisait le cœur de voir qu'Envy ne faisait même pas d'effort pour revenir vers elle alors qu'elle était partie à sa recherche.

—Bon, dit-elle d'une voix plus froide tandis que les autres gardaient le silence, Il n'y a rien de cassé, c'est juste la magie qui a empêché tes automails de fonctionner, et vu qu'ils étaient bloqués, forcément ça a déconnecté avec tes nerfs. Je vais juste huiler les articulations et les rouages histoire qu'il ne rouille pas, j'imagine que tu ne l'as pas fait depuis ta réparation ? Dit-elle accusatrice.

—Pas vraiment... Disons que j'ai pas eu le temps tu vois...

—Peu importe, je m'occupe de ça et je reconnecte tes nerfs.

Depuis la mention d'Envy, Mika semblait froide et distante, Ed eut vraiment de la peine pour elle et maudissait les autres d'être présents dans la pièce en cet instant. S'ils ne seraient pas là, il pourrait lui expliquer librement leur altercation et il pourrait s'excuser surtout.

Elle commença par s'occuper de sa jambe tout en prenant soin, comme lui avait appris Winry, d'huiler les parties les plus petites et donc les plus importantes. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle essuya le surplus d'huile et s'approcha d'Ed pour s'occuper de son bras. Elle prenait bien soin d'éviter son regard, il pouvait lire de la douleur dans ses prunelles de serpent.

Soudain, quelque chose le frappa et il comprit la réaction des autres qui étaient apeurés.

—Mika, tes lunettes ! S'exclama-t-il oubliant la présence des sorciers qui attendaient patiemment en discutant de l'événement.

Mika porta une main à son visage ne comprenant pas, puis elle se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes de soleil qui avaient pour but de cacher ses prunelles. Elle soupira assez désolé, se disant qu'elle avait grillé sa couverture. Elle devait avoir perdue sa paire durant le combat. Et puis peu importe, elle était trop concentrée pour s'en soucier. C'était sans doute pour ça que tous avaient l'air effrayé en sa présence.

Elle haussa les épaules se disant que c'était un mal pour un bien puis reprit son travail. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne s'exclame dans un soupir.

—Bon ! Fini ! Maintenant je connecte tes nerfs et tu es sur pied ! Au fait, l'hiver va pas tarder, penses à contacter Winry pour changer tes automails, compris ?

Les sorciers parurent soulagés tant l'attente étaient longue et Mika qui pouvait lire les sentiments des humains se contenta de leur dire qu'ils avaient cas attendre ailleurs si ils étaient mécontents ce qui bien sûr lui attira un mauvais œil de la part de Mcgonnagall.

—Vas-y plus doucement cette fois... Winry elle y va mollo... se plaignit l'alchimiste d'état.

—Non je suis pas d'humeur à y aller mollo ! Et Winry est ta copine, c'est logique, maugréa-t-elle surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce Ed s'en voulait d'avoir évoqué l'homonculus, il aurait au moins pu attendre qu'elle reconnecte les nerfs d'abord.

Alors qu'il pensait à ça, une vive douleur le prit à la jambe, il hurla de toutes ses forces. Son cri devait sûrement avoir résonné dans tout le château tant la douleur était immense. Mika venait de connecter sa jambe sans le prévenir, elle faisait toujours comme ça, Winry avait le mérite de lui dire au moins.

—Bordel de merde ! Pleurnicha-t-il en se tenant désespérément la jambe.

Mika s'avança vers son bras et lui dit que ça irait, même si Ed n'en croyait pas un traite mot. Cependant, la deuxième fois fut tout autant douloureuse mais après la première douleur, il s'habituait et seulement un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle reconnecta son bras.

—Je t'ai dit que ça irait mieux la deuxième fois, tu sais très bien que je fonctionne toujours comme ça !

Ed soupira de frustration pendant que Mika se nettoyait les mains et ses outils avant de les ranger. Elle s'arrêta devant Dumbledore et lui donna sa version des faits avant de remonter dans ses appartements toujours autant en colère.

Ed se rhabillait et s'aperçut que tout le monde était soulagé que la jeune femme soit partie. Il avait tellement l'habitude de la côtoyer elle et ses frères qu'il oubliait souvent leur nature. C'était normal que les sorciers devant lui réagissent comme ça face à la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas ses lunettes et elle transpirait la haine, si on était pas habitué à ça, on succombait à la peur rien qu'en croisant son regard.

Ed s'expliqua avec Dumbledore et chacun partir de l'infirmerie petit à petit. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Hermione et lui. Elle s'approcha timidement de lui en lui tendant les lunettes de son amie.

Ed les prit et demanda à Hermione comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation.

—J'ai... J'en voulais à Ron alors j'avais besoin de m'isoler... La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux et des larmes montèrent se rappelant son problème initiale.

—Pourquoi lui en vouliez-vous ? Demanda-t-il avant de se rendre compte de son indiscrétion.

Hermione leva des yeux pleine de colère mais non pas à l'encontre de son professeur, envers son ami.

—Il est aveugle, il ne se rend compte de rien ! Cracha-t-elle. Pendant un instant, Ed put lire la même colère que celle de Mika. Finalement les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas si différentes.

Ed soupira puis lui tendit les lunettes de l'homonculus en lui disant d'aller la voir et de lui rendre.

—Tu sais Hermione, j'ai l'impression que Mika et toi vous avez le même problème, peut-être vous devriez en parler entre vous, lui conseilla-t-il avant de lui indiquer les quartiers de l'homonculus.

OOO

—Hors de question que tu ailles la voir toute seule ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux sorciers quand la jeune sorcière rejoignit ses amis. Elle leur lança un regard plutôt confus, c'était à elle de décider, pas à eux. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec cette idée, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, son professeur lui avait redonné les lunettes.

Hermione les regarda un peu surpris de leur réaction mais touchée de leur inquiétude.

—Tu as bien vu ses yeux ! Ils sont flippants ! J'ai presque vu mes cauchemars à l'intérieur...

—Peut-être Ron. Mais le professeur Elric semble avoir confiance en elle, en plus il avait dit qu'on avait le même problème !

—Problème ? Questionna en retour Ron.

—ça se trouve les deux font partie de l'armée de Voldemort ! Tu y as pensée ? On connaît pratiquement rien d'eux ! Ajouta Harry désemparé.

Hermione baissa le regard se rendant compte que ses deux amis avaient raison, de tels yeux n'inspiraient pas confiance, et puis ils ne savaient pas grand chose sur les deux alchimistes, ils avaient l'air d'avoir plus d'un secret dans leur sac.

—Je vais quand même y aller ! Et puis, je vous rappelle qu'il nous reste moins de deux semaines pour résoudre l'énigme, peut-être que je vais en savoir plus en lui parlant !

Elle regarda un instant ses lunettes rondes, réprima un frisson et partit dans la direction que son professeur lui avait indiqué malgré les attentes de ses deux amis.

Elle traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans les quartiers privés de l'école. En route, elle entendait plusieurs discutions, principalement tournées sur la rumeur que leur professeur d'alchimie avait des prothèses de métal, certains évoquaient également les yeux de l'amie de leur prof. Elle se dit que pour un coup que ce n'était pas Harry qui faisait parler de lui. Elle arriva finalement dans les quartiers privés, elle monta les escaliers, les appartements de la jeune femme était assez isolés de ceux des autres professeurs, cela étonna plutôt Hermione.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir plutôt sombre, froid et inquiétant. La jeune sorcière ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse vivre dans un tel endroit. Cela devait être les plus vieux quartiers de Poudlard.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que l'homonculus ouvrit directement la porte ayant abandonnée son t-shirt gris pour sa tenue habituelle. Hermione frissonna observant les prunelles violettes de la jeune femme.

—Euh... Je viens vous remercier de m'avoir aidé... Et je viens vous rendre vos lunettes... s'empressa de dire Hermione.

Mika la jaugea un instant du regard puis l'invita à rentrer se doutant que quelque chose tracassait la jeune sorcière.

—Entres, restes pas planter ici ! L'invita-t-elle toujours avec cet air si arrogant.

Hermione entra dans ses appartements et s'aperçut que malgré l'apparence de la jeune femme, ses quartiers étaient plutôt simples et assez petits. Rien de luxueux contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

Un lit deux places plutôt sobre, une penderie, un tapis violet, et deux fenêtres donnant sur la forêt. Elle pouvait voir une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain qui devait être tout aussi simple.

Mika l'invita à s'asseoir et l'abandonna quelques minutes pour aller chercher du thé dans les quartiers de Edward. Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait rien à manger chez elle, surtout qu'elle n'allait pas manger tous les jours dans la grande salle.

Elle attendit patiemment tremblant de froid, elle se demandait comment Madame Mika pouvait rester dans un tel endroit sans geler sur place, surtout avec de tels habits.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'hôte revint et s'installa à son tour autour de la table déplaçant ses notes pour leur faire un peu de place.

—Alors dis-moi Hermione, tu penses quoi de cette école ? Demanda l'homonculus.

La concernée semblait assez surprise d'une telle question toujours intimidée et hypnotisée par ses prunelles.

Mika soupira et remit ses lunettes cachant ses prunelles attirantes.

Hermione sentit la peur partir une fois ses lunettes remises. Elle soupira de soulagement ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Mika, qui à force de traîner avec les mêmes personnes, avaient oublié l'effet qu'elle produisait sur les humains.

—Cette école est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée, défendit Hermione avec détermination.

Mika rigola avant de lui répondre. Elle jouait avec sa tasse en gardant son attention sur l'eau qui infusait.

—J'aurais aimé dire ça de mes anciens établissements... Le peu que je me rappelle c'était un stress constant d'aller en cours, pour ce que m'a servi en plus, s'exclama l'homonculus en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Hermione parut surprise, c'est vrai que malgré son attitude, elle aussi était certainement allée à l'école. Elle tenta de cacher sa surprise pour ne pas froisser la jeune femme.

—Tu as pas à cacher ta surprise gamine, je comprends ! Ricana Mika.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire alors elle se contentait de boire son thé et de se taire.

—Pourquoi tu pleurais dans les toilettes ? Demanda Mika, Et ne me dis pas que c'était l'ogre, je t'en pris, j'ai très bien sentie que tu étais en colère vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ! Et j'ai entendu dire que c'est pas la première fois que tu as affaire à un monstre pareil...

La sorcière ouvrit la bouche encore plus surprise puis baissa les yeux sur la contenance de sa tasse.

—Ron... Il ne se rend même pas compte que... La jeune fille ne put même pas finir sa phrase, elle hoqueta de colère en serrant la main.

—Que tu l'aimes ? Finit Mika en observant attentivement les réactions de la sorcière.

Hermione garda le silence, c'était des mots assez lourds. Elle n'osait pas encore les dire, mais oui, elle adorait le rouquin plus qu'il ne fallait. Elle n'allait pas se mentir. La sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester d'éprouver de tels sentiments.

—Oui... On a vécu beaucoup d'aventure tous les trois ! Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux d'être tombé amoureuse de lui... J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège...

Mika comprit pourquoi Ed lui avait envoyé la jeune fille, elle se leva et partit en direction de la fenêtre pour observer la forêt.

—Tu sais, on a un problème un peu similaire, si tu espères que ça va s'arranger avec le temps, c'est faux...

Hermione lui lança un regard désolé ne sachant quoi dire.

—Je me suis toujours considéré comme une femme libre depuis... Enfin peu importe cette histoire c'est pas le sujet... Je pensais que je ne serais plus jamais dépendante de quelqu'un, même de mes frères, je ne suis pas dépendante. Pourtant, il a fallu que je rencontre ce taré... Elle soupira avant de la regarder gentiment, Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est soit tu lui avoues tes sentiments, soit tu les oublies. Mais fais vite avant que ça soit trop tard... conseilla Mika qui pendant un instant quittait son aspect sournois.

Hermione baissa les yeux avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—Vos yeux... Pourquoi sont-ils ainsi... Et comment vous avez guéri alors que vous étiez... bégaya la sorcière ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

Mika savait déjà quoi répondre, elle s'était mise d'accord sur une excuse avec Ed.

—Ed a perdu son bras et sa jambe pendant la guerre, moi j'ai failli perdre ma vue. Heureusement, je suis tombé sur un gentil alchimiste qui m'at sauvé la vue... mais bon, il fallait bien que ça ne soit pas parfait... C'est des pupilles artificielles que tu vois là, elles ne peuvent pas se rétracter ! Inventa Mika sachant pertinemment que de telles inventions n'existaient pas dans ce monde, En ce qui concerne ma régénération, c'est ma spécialité en alchimie, finit-elle de mentir.

Hermione considéra la chose, la femme en face d'elle avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur le monde qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle et son professeur s'entendait si bien. Soudain, la sorcière comprit quelque chose, elle claqua des doigts et regarda Mika en souriant.

— _Un est Tout et Tout est Un !_ J'ai compris ! Un c'est moi et Tout c'est le monde !

Mika n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la jeune sorcière partit en courant en direction du laboratoire du professeur Elric. Les autres élèves la regardaient bizarrement en la voyant courir ainsi.

Elle arriva finalement devant la salle de cours, elle toqua attendant la réponse du professeur qui l'invita à rentrer.

—Un c'est moi et Tout c'est le monde ! S'exclama Hermione pendant que le professeur la regardait bouche bée réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout d'une minute de silence, Edward réalisa qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse et regarda derrière elle si personne n'avait entendu mais ils étaient seuls.

—C'est exact, puis-je vous demander comment vous avez trouvé la réponse mademoiselle Granger ? Demanda-t-il plutôt intrigué.

Hermione se mit à rougir, elle avait compris quand Mika lui avait expliqué sa situation.

—Je discutais avec Madame Mika, cette appellation faillit faire rire le jeune alchimiste, et elle m'a avoué comment elle avait presque perdu la vue, j'ai ensuite réalisé que elle avait été victime des combats de l'homme et j'ai compris que Mika était la victime mais qu'il n'y avait pas de guerre sans victime. C'est là que j'ai fait le lien entre votre énigme et sa situation !

Edward devait avouer que son raisonnement était correct et bien pensé. Il se mit à sourire et l'invita à s'approcher. Il lui tendit le manuel d'alchimie qu'il avait payé grâce à l'argent de l'armée.

—Si vous voulez prendre de l'avance, je vous invite à apprendre le tableau périodique et ses composants par coeur. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Vous pouvez également discuter avec Luna Lovegood si nécessaire, elle a également résolu l'énigme. Et, elle a déjà bien avancé sur le sujet.

Hermione se retint de sauter de joie, elle devait l'annoncer à ses amis au plus vite. Elle espérait que eux aussi parviendraient à résoudre l'énigme pour qu'ils soient ensemble en classe.

—Les garçons ! J'ai réussi ! Je suis admise dans les cours d'alchimie ! S'exclama Hermione en sautant de joie le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'ils étaient dans la cour en s'impatientant sur l'arrivée de la jeune fille.

—Wouah ! Mais c'est génial ! Comment tu as trouvé ?! S'exclama Ron content pour son amie.

—Je vous avais dit qu'en discutant avec Madame Mika je trouverais !

Harry et Ron firent les gros yeux réalisant ce que la jeune Hermione venait de leur avouer.

—Enfin, elle m'a pas dit la réponse, elle m' a juste expliqué comment elle avait perdu la vue et tout à coup j'ai compris l'énigme de Monsieur Elric !

Harry soupira et chuchota à l'intention de la jeune sorcière pour ne pas se faire entendre.

—En parlant de Madame Mika, Ron et moi n'avons pas confiance en elle, on va l'espionner afin de voir si elle est de notre côté ou non, tu es avec nous ?

Le regard de Ron se fit insistant comme s'il suppliait la jeune fille pour qu'elle accepte.

—Hum... Je ne sais pas... Elle m'a fait confiance pour me parler un peu d'elle, j'ai pas envie de la trahir...

—Mais Hermione ! Avoues que tu trouves ça pas louche son regard ! Je te jure que j'ai failli m'évanouir de peur quand elle m'a regardé ! S'exclama Ron effaré.

A y repenser, Hermione trouvait l'attitude de la jeune femme assez étrange, elle avait lu en elle avec une telle facilité, et puis, ses yeux nourrissaient la peur de tout ceux qui l'entouraient.

-C'est vrai... Mais tout le monde n'a pas peur d'elle, regardes professeur Elric ! Elle m'a expliqué que pendant une guerre civile, elle a failli perdre la vue et qu'un alchimiste avait réussi à continuer à la faire voir ! Défendit celle qui l'avait réconforté.

Ron et Harry parurent sceptique face à une telle explication.

—Hermione, ne va pas me dire que tu crois à une telle excuse ! Des yeux de serpent ! Ça ne te rappelles personne ? Et peut-être que professeur Elric est dans le coup aussi ! S'énerva Harry qui ne supportait pas la jeune femme.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres consciente qu'ils avaient peut-être raison, elle accepta néanmoins de les accompagner consciente que leurs propos avaient du sens.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, Malefoy vint à leur rencontre, Hermione tenait encore le livre d'alchimie dans ses bras.

—Alors comme ça, une sang de bourbe a réussi cette énigme... Ha ! Décidément la réponse ne doit pas être compliquée... De toutes manières, ce ne sont que des cours de moldus ! Son ton orgueilleux énerva la jeune fille, elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre l'insulter de sang de bourbe.

Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Ron s'interposa prenant la défense de la jeune fille.

—ça suffit Malefoy ! Si c'est si simple que ça alors pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi ! Hurla celui-ci énervée du Serpentard qui insultait constamment l'élève de Griffondor.

Il se décida à lancer un sort pour le faire taire, il lança « Crache-limace », seulement le sort se retourna contre lui et il se sentit soudain très mal. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche mais fit les gros yeux pendant que Malefoy et ses camarades rigolaient pleinement.

—Ron ! Ses deux amis se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et fut parcouru d'un spams, il se pencha sur le côté comme s'il allait vomir mais au lieu de ça, il cracha une limace.

—Il faut l'emmener à voir Hagrid !

Harry et Hermione levèrent le jeune garçon pour aller voir le géant. La jeune fille était touchée qu'il est pris sa défense.

Ils se trouvèrent donc chez Hagrid, Harry discutant avec le géant de son avis sur Mika, et Hermione se retrouvant seule avec Ron qui ne s'arrêtait pas de vomir des limaces.

Elle se rappela soudain les mots de Madame Mika.

« _Soit tu lui avoues, soit tu les oublies, mais fais le vite avant qu'il soit trop tard »_

Elle pinça ses lèvres se disant que c'était peut-être le moment de le dire.

—Ron... Merci d'avoir prit ma défense...

Le jeune garçon lui sourit ne pouvant pas répondre pour le moment.

—Je voulais te dire un truc important avant qu'il soit trop tard...

Ron la regardait intensément mais les mots d'Hermione était bloquée, elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Hagrid vint vers eux pour continuer la discussion sur Madame Mika.

Le géant expliqua qu'il aimait bien cette jeune femme, et que malgré son apparence, il lui faisait confiance, tout comme à leur professeur d'alchimie.

—Mais Hagrid ! Tu as pas vu ses yeux ! Des yeux de serpent !

Hagrid soupira quand à la réaction du jeune sorcier avant de lui répondre en le décoiffant de sa grosse main.

—Et moi je suis un géant Harry. Les enfants, vous ne pouvez pas la juger sur son apparence, c'est trop facile, mais si vous avez des doutes vous pouvez toujours la suivre... Mais je vous le déconseille, je doute fort qu'elle apprécie...

—Et pourquoi elle ne vient pas toujours mangé ?! S'empressa d'ajouter l'orphelin.

Cette phrase fit tilte à Hermione qui se rappela soudainement dequelques détails.

—Tu as raison Harry ! Elle n'a pas à manger chez elle ! Et il fait très froid chez elle mais malgré sa tenue, elle n'a même pas un frisson ! Je suis sûr qu'elle cache quelque chose !

Pour toutes réponses, Ron cracha une limace en hochant la tête sous le regard peiné de ses deux amis.

—Ah les enfants... Vous êtes décidément des têtes de mules ! Soupira Hagrid en leur proposant du thé le sort s'arrête.

Edward n'avait toujours pas vu Mika depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de Envy, il s'en voulait mais il n'y pouvait rien après tout, c'était Envy qui l'avait trouvé, pas lui. Il vit l'heure tourner et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de manger ce midi, il avait tellement faim qu'il rangea ses notes en vitesse et partit dans la grande salle totalement affamé. Al l'aurait sûrement disputé de se comporter ainsi.

Il soupira à cette pensée se disant que son frère lui manquait énormément.

Il prit place tranquillement à la table et se rendit compte que Mika était là, elle lui jeta un regard noir mais n'en dit pas plus. Elle avait changé de tenue, elle portait une robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux, mais elle avait gardé son manteau de plumes en forme de boa.

Ils commencèrent le repas en silence, Ed sentant des regards sur lui. La plupart des élèves regardaient son bras droit. L'alchimiste d'état leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant pendant que Mika rigolait.

Au moins une qui était ravie, pensa-t-il avec frustration.

—Tu attises la curiosité de ses jeunes... se moqua-t-elle doucement.

—Rah ça va... râla-t-il, t'es plus en colère ?

—C'est pas contre toi que j'en veux...

Ed garda le silence puis lui annonça que Hermione avait trouvé la réponse. Mika rigola en disant que ça ne l'étonnait pas. Hermione était une gamine intelligente, elle la trouvait trop gentille à son goût, mais elle savait que cette gamine pouvait devenir une grande femme.

Le repas se finit en silence et chacun repartit dans ses appartements. Mika sentait des regards insistants sur elle également, ses prunelles avaient apparemment fait le tour de l'école mais personne hormis la sorcière n'avait osé lui demander.

Finalement, les deux semaines qui suivirent s'écoulèrent rapidement. Très vite, les cours d'alchimie allaient réellement commencer, et une quinzaine d'élèves sur plus d'une soixantaine avaient réussi l'énigme. Chacun à leur manière.

La plupart avait compris l'énigme grâce aux cours de chimie, en particulier, Harry, Ron et Malefoy. Ed était plutôt sceptique, après tout, ce n'était pas le but de l'énigme. Les trois sorciers pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un principe chimique, mais l'alchimiste pensait plutôt au principe moral.

Parmi les élèves se tenaient, Luna et Hermione, Neville, Harry et Ron, Fred et George, Ginny, qui avait été autorisé à participer puisqu'elle avait trouvé la réponse, Malefoy, Cho, et cinq autres.

Ed avait préparé son premier cours sur le principe de l'échange équivalent et sur les interdits, une fois ce passage fait, il pourrait totalement se concentrer sur l'alchimie.


	6. Chapter 6

L'hiver s'installait de plus en plus et le froid se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Le Fullmétal pouvait sentir son bras d'acier le tirailler au niveau des nerfs. Il devait impérativement aller à voir Winry pour qu'elle se charge de lui poser ses automails d'hiver.

Après toute cette réflexion, Ed arriva en retard pour son cours d'alchimie. La classe était déjà installée et les élèves qui avaient réussi le test attendaient patiemment chuchotant assez excités à l'idée de pratiquer pour une fois autre chose que de la magie. Cependant quand l'alchimiste s'approcha, ils pouvaient voir ses étudiants se retourner sans cesse en direction de la fenêtre, il se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait face à ce silence pesant.

Intrigué, il accéléra la vitesse se disant qu'il avait assez traîné.

Il comprit ce qu'il clochait une fois face à son bureau. Rien de malfaisant, du moins en apparence, mais suffisamment énervant pour passer deux longues heures.

—Professeur... Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Demanda Drago Malefoy. Ed était plutôt fier d'avoir retenu un nom, chose qui était rare pour la moitié des élèves réunis dans cette salle. Néanmoins, cela n'enlevait pas son problème initial.

Une Mika assise sur le bord de la fenêtre les jambes se balançant dans le vide l'attendait aussi. Il soupira agacé puis se rappela que sa colère la nourrissait. Il fit un effort monumental pour se retenir de la pousser dans le vide, de toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait mourir.

— _Mika_... Son poing se serra pendant qu'il essayait de se contrôler, _tu peux me dire ce que tu fous ici_ ?! Éclata-t-il en amestrian sous le regard surpris des élèves qui voyaient pour la première fois le petit bonhomme s'énerver.

La jeune femme se retourna toute sourire et descendit toute joyeuse avant de lui répondre alors que ses élèves, plutôt mal-à-l'aise face à Mika, gigotaient sur place. Elle avait beau dire, elle aimait le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur les autres humains.

— _Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai reçu des ordres tas d'ferrailles ! Même si ça me déplaît de te coller aux bottes, j'ai pas le choix !_ _Et je viens t'annoncer une surprise_ , S'exclama-t-elle avec arrogance dans cette même langue.

Edward la fixa avec des yeux ahuris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Il pensait que sa venue concernait leurs recherches, peut-être avait-elle trouvé une piste. Pris dans cet élan de penser, il jugea bon de l'écouter, pour une fois.

— _Une surprise ?_ Demanda-t-il décontenancé. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'homonculus lui réservait.

— _Roy vient dans trois jours. Mais j'imagine que vu que tu ne lis pas tes lettres, tu n'es pas au courant. Alors... Surprise !_ La jeune femme étendit ses bras d'un air théâtrale plutôt satisfaite de son annonce.

Finalement, elle se redressa estimant l'avoir assez énervé pour l'heure. Ed se frotta les yeux frustré d'avoir oublié la venue de son supérieur. Pourtant, il lui avait annoncé dans une lettre la semaine passée. C'était le jour où Hermione avait été attaqué, il comprenait soudain pourquoi ça lui était sauté de la tête. Il secoua sa main gauche comme pour lui dire qu'elle pourrait assister au cours d'alchimie mais seulement du fond de la classe.

La jeune femme le regarda de haut en bas avec son éternel regard méprisant avant de partir sans prêter attention aux sorciers autour d'eux.

—Bon ! L'alchimiste d'État s'installa devant le tableau, craie en main, paré à débuter le cours. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez résolu l'énigme, vous êtes donc apte à apprendre l'alchimie.

A peine avait-il commencé qu'une main se leva, Ed leva un sourcil et interrogea l'élève.

—Mais pourquoi ne peut-on pas apprendre l'alchimie si on a pas résolu cette énigme ? Demanda l'élève qui avait parlé pour tout le monde.

Ed commençait déjà à être exaspéré, il jeta un œil à Mika lui implorant son aide du regard mais celle-ci leva les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

—Car cette énigme est la base de l'alchimie. « Un et tout et Tout est Un » est la base de cette science. Vous devez la respecter ou bien le prix est grave. Un, c'est moi, c'est vous, c'est toi, dit-il en désignant l'élève qui avait prit la parole, celui-ci se mit à rougir, et Tout c'est le monde. Sans nous, l'univers n'existe pas, c'est le même principe de la chaîne alimentaire, les abeilles font le miel, les ours bouffent le miel, les fourmis bouffent le sucre, les mammifères bouffent les fourmis. Enfin, je pense que vous avez compris.

A force de côtoyer les trois homonculus, Ed commençait à adopter leur manière de parler, au plus grand désarroi de son cadet. Mais ce n'était pas spécialement une surprise non plus pour Alphonse, après tout, son aîné avait toujours eu une manière de parler assez familière, surtout lorsqu'il ne parlait pas de sciences.

—Mais quel rapport avec l'alchimie Monsieur ? Demanda un autre élève.

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent un instant à travers les fenêtres. Il se rappelait son entraînement sur l'île de Yaock avec son petit frère. Ce souvenir-là, il le considérait comme un des meilleurs moments de son enfance.

—J'y viens. Mais, si j'ai voulu n'accepter que ceux qui comprenaient cette énigme, c'est parce que l'alchimie peut être dangereux si on ne comprend et qu'on ne respecte pas ce principe. Peut-être que grâce à cette science, nous rapprochons de ce qu'un dieu est, mais, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que nous ne sommes que de petits êtres humains. Ne perdez jamais ça de vue, et si l'envie vous prends, je vous remets sur le droit chemin, finit-il avec un ton menaçant surmonté par son accent étranger.

Ed vit Mika qui le regardait intensément du coin de l'œil, il savait à quoi elle pensait, en même temps, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tous les deux avaient été victimes de cette folie et tous les deux s'en étaient sortis avec des dommages collatéraux.

—Ce qui me fait venir au principe de l'échange équivalent. Notez, c'est important.

Les élèves prirent leurs stylos et notèrent frénétiquement tout ce que Ed avait déjà dit.

—Tout le monde pense que l'alchimie donne des pouvoirs illimités mais il y a une règle très importante à respecter celle de conservation universelle des masses et des préceptes de mère nature, mais pour certains, il s'agit juste d'un équilibre entre les quatre éléments, ça signifie que pour une masse donnée, on ne peut synthétiser qu'un objet de la même masse avec les mêmes caractéristiques élémentaires, expliqua-t-il solennellement.

A peine eut-il fini son explication qu'il vit ses élèves qui le fixaient sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aperçut au loin Mika se retenir de rire devant leurs regards hébétés, ils se rappelaient soudain qu'en face de lui, personne, mis à part Mika, ne comprenait de telles paroles scientifiques. Mika qui d'ailleurs, affichait un large sourire face à l'incompréhension collective.

—Je reprends... Si vous voulez une chose, il faut donner une autre avec même valeur, c'est ce qu'on le principe de l'équivalence, la base de l'alchimie. Pour une chose composée de carbone et de magnésium, on ne peut synthétiser qu'une chose qui a du carbone et du magnésium.

Les élèves soufflèrent face à une réponse plus simple. Certains se mettaient déjà à paniquer en s'imaginant les tests s'ils ne comprenaient déjà pas une seule phrase. Mika se disait que le petit blond était bien étrange. Il pouvait parler un anglais parfait lorsqu'il s'agissait de paroles scientifiques, en revanche, lorsqu'il devait expliquer simplement, il faisait encore d'innombrables fautes.

—Ensuite, nous allons parler des trois interdits avant de préciser ce qu'est l'alchimie.

Les élèves continuaient à noter chaque mot qu'il disait, il aimait cette sensation de pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Si Roy venait, il n'hésiterait pas à lui en mettre plein les dents.

—Numéro 1 : Interdiction de faire de l'or, sinon c'est la taule. Numéro 2, la règle des alchimistes d'état : Obéir à vos supérieurs, dans mon cas, c'est l'armée, donc dans le vôtre, c'est Mika et moi compris ? Et numéro 3...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait dire, ses élèves le regardaient se demandant quelle était cette règle, puis il se lança d'une traite souhaitant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette étape.

—Pas de transmutation humaine. Jamais.

C'est tout ce qu'il allait dire sur ce sujet, il n'allait pas leur apprendre cette abomination. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'avis de certains. Harry leva la main et demanda ce qu'était une transmutation humaine et ce qu'il en courait si on le faisait. Inconsciemment, Ed se toucha son bras de métal avant de répondre.

—Ressusciter les morts principalement. je ne veux pas que vous y touchez, ni même que vous cherchez quoi que ce soit dessus. C'est un ordre, et rappelez vous la règle numéro deux. Quand à ce qu'on risque : la mort, et parfois même bien pire que la mort... Les morts appartiennent aux morts. A ce jour, aucune transmutation humaine n'a été réussi.

Mika baissa le regard comme perdu dans ses pensées à son tour. Aucune transmutation humaine n'avait été réussi, ou presque du moins. Pouvait-on considérer leur cas comme une réussite ? Ils n'avaient jamais demandé cette vie pas plus qu'ils n'avaient souhaité vivre éternellement. Ed baissa à son tour les yeux sur son bras puis soupira reprenant son cours.

—Bon assez parler de ça. Parlons alchimie. Il y a trois étapes dans l'alchimie, l'analyse, la destruction et la reconstruction. J'en viens plus tard lorsque j'estime que vous êtes assez doué pour commencer à pratiquer. J'oubliais, la semaine se composera de trois heures de théories tous ensemble, que vous passerez en compagnie de Mika, et je ferais des groupes en fonction de vos années pour pratiquer l'alchimie, compris ? En attendant, sortez vos manuels page 10. Nous allons revoir le tableau des périodiques pour ce cours.

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris de continuer l'apprentissage de cette simple science, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

—Monsieur. Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires moldus, nous sommes des sorciers, nous n'avons pas à recourir aux sciences futiles des moldus, autant passer à la pratique immédiatement ! Nous avons déjà étudier le tableau ! s'exclama le blond offusqué après tant de cours sur la chimie.

Ed leva un sourcil visiblement vexé par de telles paroles. Il répondit froidement.

—Eh bien... Monsieur... Il fit semblant de ne pas savoir qui il était, il savait que l'élève en face de lui était réputé dans cette école.

—Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, s'outragea Drago.

—Monsieur Malefoy, l'alchimie n'est pas une magie occulte. C'est une science tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, n'importe qui peut la pratiquer, même les simples moldus comme moi.

Les sorciers présents étaient toujours autant surpris d'apprendre une telle chose pendant que Malefoy offusqué ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que des humains pénétraient dans ses lieux après tout.

—Mais si vous êtes si doué avec le tableau des périodiques, dites-moi de quoi est composé le morceau de métal sur mon bureau, poursuivit Ed une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il prit l'outil et le déposa sur la table du serpentard qui, de son air arrogant, cherchait à déterminer de quoi était composé l'objet en vain. Voyant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, Ed donna la réponse instinctivement.

—Il s'agit d'acier, composé de Fer et de Carbone. Tant que vous ne réussirez pas à déterminer les matières qui vous entourent, nous continuerons le tableau. Je comprends que ça soit dur d'assimiler autant de chose en quelques semaines mais je vous fais confiance. Il m'a fallu 2 mois et j'étais plus jeune que vous. Je vous ordonne donc d'apprendre ce tableau et de comprendre de quoi il en est par cœur. Si vous avez des questions, vous saurez où me trouver.

Au bout d'une heure de travail acharné, les élèves partaient chacun un à un pour déjeuner, Mika s'approcha de Ed pour lui demander son avis sur cette classe. De son point de vu, la moitié ne réussirait pas.

—Mmh... Je ne sais pas, ils sont plutôt basés sur leur magie, l'alchimie est bien plus complexe que de lancer un formule magique...

—Oui, je l'ai senti. Ils sont sceptiques, mais bon, toi aussi tu l'es bien avec cette magie pas vrai ?

—Ouais...

Le silence s'installa entre eux comme si l'ambiance lourde du château les avaient atteint. Puis, Ed reprit d'un air solennel.

—On doit s'approcher de... Enfin tu sais qui, il se tut lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait encore quelques élèves présents qui pouvaient entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

Mika les fixait en train de ranger leurs affaires, et dire qu'il y avait dix ans bientôt, elle avait été à leur place.

—Je sais, ça va faire un mois qu'on est là et on lui a quasiment jamais causé... Tu devrais aller manger, je te rejoins plus tard, lui dit-elle perdue dans ses réflexions.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment approcher l'adolescent sans paraître suspecte. Après tout, ils avaient douze ans d'écart, c'était énorme. Elle était trop adulte pour sympathiser avec lui, et lui était trop adolescent pour l'apprécier, en bref, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Il n'y avait que Ed, qui du haut de ses 19 ans, pouvait s'approcher de lui sans paraître étrange.

—Mika... Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de nourritures de simples « moldus » pour vivre mais viens quand même manger, lui conseilla-t-il en rangeant ses livres dans ton sac.

—Oh... Le Fullmétal veut passer du temps avec moi, comme c'est touchant, dit-elle en reprenant son ton sarcastique habituel ce qui exaspéra l'alchimiste.

—Non. Juste qu'il faut que tu paraisses humaine. Si le vieux te voit jamais manger il va se douter que quelque chose cloche chez toi. Je te rappelle que je suis le seul ici qui connaît ta véritable nature, et maintenant, tout le monde est au courant pour tes yeux !

—Ahhh ! Vous les humains ! Votre vie est si chiante ! Se plaignit Mika d'un ton las.

—Toi aussi tu as été humaine je te rappelle, rétorqua le blond sur un ton provocateur.

—Ouais... M'en parles pas, c'était vraiment une plaie... grogna finalement cette dernière.

C'est sur cette note presque positive qu'ils partirent en direction du grand hall. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient entendu leur conversation derrière la porte alors qu'ils traînaient pour aller manger.

—De quoi ils parlent ?! S'effraya Ron qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

—Il lui a bien dit de cacher sa véritable nature ? Demanda Harry à son tour.

Ce fut Hermione qui ramena le calme.

—Calmez-vous les garçons... On a peut-être mal entendu, il doit y avoir une raison à tout ça. Cela doit certainement être quelque chose en rapport avec l'alchimie... Et puis, elle nous ressemble, ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives !

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent pouvant chacun lire la panique dans les yeux de tous.

—Je te l'avais dit Hermione que cette femme était étrange ! S'exclama le jeune Weasley à moitié en panique.

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant. La sorcière était persuadée que les apparences étaient trompeuses et qu'ils n'étaient pas leurs ennemis. Après tout, il s'était bien trompé sur le compte de Quirinus Quirrel.

Le repas se passa normalement, les élèves s'habituaient à la présence des détraqueurs. Seulement, les trio ne pouvaient s'enlever de la tête la discussion qu'ils avaient entendu tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation habituelle, pourtant, les deux avaient déclaré ceci avec une telle normalité. Ils débattaient tentant de se faire le plus discret possible ne souhaitant aucunement attirer l'attention d'un autre sorcier.

Hermione repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait entretenu avec la grise aux yeux reptiliens. Celle-ci lui avait déclaré les avoir perdu lors d'une guerre, c'était ainsi que la sorcière avait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme du professeur Elric. Une certaine intuition lui disait que les deux étrangers leurs cachaient bien des mystères.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour les observer discrètement, le blond semblait d'humeur maussade mais il mangeait toujours avec appétit. Son amie semblait lui lancer des provocations constantes, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Hermione trouvait cela étrange pour une amitié, et puis, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il s'agissait plus d'un signe d'affection qu'autre chose.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux amis qui s'étaient tus pendant sa réflexion.

—On doit la suivre, déclara alors Harry avec un air déterminé sur le visage.

La jeune fille avait remarqué énormément de changements chez son ami depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, s'affirmait de jour en jour, et ignorait plus facilement les remarques des autres élèves.

—Je n'aime pas trop cette idée, j'ai l'impression qu'on se lance dans quelque chose qui nous concerne pas... grommela Ron en frissonnant, Mais bon, je veux bien le faire si tu en es persuadé Harry, se dévoua le rouquin malgré tout.

Hermione se crispa, elle but une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre à son tour exposant son avis.

—Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Mais s'il faut le faire, autant bien s'y prendre. Elle remarquera si on l'espionne, alors, autant jouer les élèves, proposa la brunette.

Ses deux amis la fixèrent des questions plein les yeux.

—Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'un de nous doit aller la voir pour lui demander des conseils pour l'alchimie. Après tout, elle est calée sur le sujet ! Et ça paraîtra moins suspect ! Expliqua Hermione en soupirant.

L'idée de la sorcière semblait bien plus convenable que celle de l'espionner contre son gré. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait à errer dans le château à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où la trouver, il avait rechercher dans les salles de cours et dans la bibliothèque mais pas la moindre trace de la grise.

Alors que le sorcier commençait à désespérer, il perdit l'équilibre en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Le garçon se retrouvait au sol, ses bouquins éparpillés par terre.

En relevant le regard, il vit que la personne qui lui avait rentré dedans n'était autre que celle qu'il recherchait.

Mika l'avait suivi tout l'après-midi afin d'en savoir plus sur lui. A force de le voir courir partout, elle avait fini par comprendre que le scarifié était à la recherche de quelqu'un. Après réflexion et à force de recherche, Mika en avait déduis qu'elle était celle qu'il recherchait désespérément.

—Ah pardon gamin ! La prochaine fois regarde où tu vas, lança-t-elle avec arrogance.

Le sorcier la dévisagea avec haine, puis, en quelques secondes, son visage reprit sa forme initiale. Il ramassa ses affaires avant d'interpeller l'homonculus.

—Attendez ! J'ai des questions à vous poser sur le cours ! S'écria Harry faisant s'arrêter la grise.

Mika le fixa quelques minutes avant de soupirer. Si elle voulait se rapprocher de lui, ce n'était pas en l'emmenant à la bibliothèque. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, exaspérée, avant de lui ordonner de la suivre.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'elle l'emmenait dans ses quartiers. Le garçon resta silencieux se disant que c'était la première fois qu'il accédait à de telles endroits dans le château.

Une fois devant sa porte, elle inséra la clé dans la serrure avant de l'inviter à rentrer. La pièce était différente de ce que Hermione avait décrit, tout d'abord, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, il ne faisait aucunement froid. Ensuite, Mika lui avait proposé de la nourriture. Pendant quelques secondes, le garçon se dit alors qu'ils se faisaient certainement des idées. Seulement, la grise avait bien retenu la leçon lorsqu'elle avait reçu la visite surprise de la sorcière.

—Installes-toi, j'ai pas envie de voir votre tarée de bibliothécaire, se justifia Mika avant de s'installer à son tour.

D'un geste élégant, elle poussa des papiers et des livres. Parmi ses papiers, il y avait des schémas et des brouillons, des tas de cercles dessinés et des formules en tout genre.

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il était plutôt loin d'avoir ce genre de connaissances en alchimie.

—Bon, qu'est-ce-qui va pas ? Demanda la grise complètement sérieuse.

Harry sortit les derniers exercices que le professeur Elric leur avait donné.

—J'ai encore du mal à comprendre certaines formules et à analyser les composants d'un objet, expliqua Harry du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mika lut brièvement ses exercices et soupira. C'était bien du Ed ça. Il n'était absolument pas pédagogue, certainement parce que lui et son frère avaient appris d'eux-même les bases de l'alchimie.

—Avant de te focaliser sur l'analyse, il faut comprendre certaines formules et structures, commença Mika avec cet air sérieux,

—Mais le professeur a dit qu'il lui avait fallu entre un et deux mois pour comprendre tout ça, rétorqua le brun confus.

—Mais contrairement à vous, Ed est un génie. Ça sert à rien de se précipiter, essayes juste de comprendre les bases. Peu importe le temps que ça prend. Et puis, j'étais pas mieux que vous, quand j'étais encore au lycée, je confondais un électron et un ion... J'étais bien plus paumé que vous.

Elle commença alors à lui faire revoir les bases, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre. C'était bien plus facile qu'avec le blond, Mika lui parlait avec des mots bien moins scientifiques. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, la grise relisait les exercices que le brun lui avait rendu.

—Bon, tu fais encore quelques erreurs mais il semblerait que tu comprennes un peu mieux les formules, déclara-t-elle finalement avant de fermer son cahier, Tes parents vont être fiers d'avoir un apprenti alchimiste, provoqua Mika afin de nouer des liens avec le brun.

Comme prévu, l'expression du sorcier se ternit. Il resta silencieux avant de déclarer d'une voix triste.

—Je suis orphelin, mes parents ont été assassiné...

Mika le fixa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. Elle était déjà au courant de cette information, d'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle l'avait appris, elle s'était dit que ça lui faisait un point commun avec l'adolescent.

—Et tu sais qui les a tué ?

Harry ne répondit rien à sa question. Mika haussa les épaules avant de lui tendre son livre.

—Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de savoir qui avait tué mon père, réfléchit-elle sincèrement avant de relancer, Mais bon, c'est du passé tout ça, faut juste aller de l'avant.

Le brun l'a regarda avec des yeux surpris, la grise lui lança son fidèle sourire arrogant avant de l'inviter à sortir.

Finalement, cette brève déclaration était le début du lien que Mika tentait de créer. Elle devait en informer le blond, seulement, il semblait absent. Elle attendrait, en attendant, elle devait continuer leurs recherches.

Très vite, la nuit tomba. Mika ne s'en rendit compte seulement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la lumière du feu éclairait bien plus que la normale.

La grise soupira repoussant ses recherches, dès qu'ils avaient une piste, ils reculaient de trois cases. Soudain, un étrange pressentiment lui serra le cœur. Mika se releva avec un frisson avant de se diriger vers la porte.

OOOO

Ed se réveilla en sursaut, encore. Plus les nuits passaient, plus les cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et plus ils s'intensifiaient faisant ressortir ses angoisses cachées.

Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, le feu dans la cheminée s'était éteint quelques heures avant. Mais malgré cela, l'alchimiste avait chaud, horriblement chaud. Son corps perlait de sueurs, sa tête lui faisait mal et il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier.

Cette fois-ci, il repensait à cette date. Ce jour où il avait tout quitté, brûler les derniers liens qu'il avait avec son passé, sa famille, son foyer. Il sentait encore son corps brûler, et puis, cette voix, celle de la Vérité, elle lui rigolait au nez. Elle se moquait encore et encore de ses erreurs, de ses sentiments, de son passé.

Ne supportant plus la chaleur intense de la pièce, il écarta d'un coup de pied la couverture dévoilant les multiples cicatrices sur son torse. Il avait envie de hurler, hurler son désespoir, sa haine, sa tristesse. Depuis qu'il était ici, tout ressortait, même la pire de ses peurs.

Il se sentait seul sans son frère, il aurait aimé qu'Al soit ici, il aurait su quoi lui dire. Il aurait réussi à lui enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des années maintenant. Étouffant un sanglot, il rapprocha ses jambes contre son torse avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans ses genoux.

Pourquoi ressentait-il encore ses émotions ? Après tout, des années s'étaient écoulés, Al avait retrouvé son corps, ils avaient empêché la fin du monde. Alors, pourquoi se sentir ainsi ? Ravalant un autre sanglot, il sentit soudain une main caresser ses cheveux avec tendresse. Il releva la tête voyant des pupilles violettes qui brillaient dans le noir.

Encore une fois, Mika était venue le consoler. C'était comme si la grise avait un radar à émotion. Dès que le blond semblait sur le point d'éclater, elle apparaissait. Elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras à la manière d'une grande sœur, Ed se laissa faire calmement.

L'homonculus était ce qu'elle était, ils avaient beau se chamailler constamment, Ed la considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Mika avait bien des défauts, surtout par son côté homonculus, cependant, elle avait un don. Elle savait parler aux gens, elle savait les écouter, et surtout, elle savait les aider.

—Je sais que c'est difficile Ed... murmura-t-elle, Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir, ça ne les fera pas revenir et ça n'effacera jamais ce qu'il s'est passé...

Elle se tut quelques secondes sentant le blond se calmer petit à petit. Mika avait horreur de le voir ainsi, elle savait que ce lieu en était la cause. Il dégageait tellement de mauvaises ondes que soudain, elle parut ravie d'être au côté du Fullmétal. Si la grise l'avait laissé ici de lui-même, qui sait comment il en serait rentré.

—Ressentir ce genre d'émotion, c'est ce qui te rend humain. Faire des erreurs, c'est ce qui te rend humain, crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quinconce... Tu peux penser que tout devrait aller mieux désormais, mais c'est faux. Il faut du temps, après tout ce que tu as vécu, il te faut encore du temps... poursuivit Mika alors que le blond se dégagea doucement de ses bras.

Ses larmes avaient disparu, il paraissait exténué. La jeune femme le força à s'allonger en remettant la couverture d'un air maternel.

—Je vais rallumer le feu, tu devrais te reposer, tu as de la fièvre, dit-elle avant de s'approcher des bûches.

Edward l'observa faire en silence, c'était fou de se dire que la jeune femme en face de lui pouvait déclencher le chaos comme apaiser. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'en voulut de voir la grise voler à son secours constamment. Il lui était énormément redevable.

—T'es pas obligé de rester Mika, je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger, dit-il alors d'une voix cassée par les sanglots.

La grise se retourna après avoir rallumée les flammes. Elle affichait un sourire rassurant, il était rare d'en voir un sur son visage et à sa connaissance, il était un des rares à l'avoir vu si on ne comptait pas ses frères.

—T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai pas besoin de dormir je te rappelle. Et puis, un peu de compagnie, ça m'occupe ! Déclara celle-ci avant que l'alchimiste ne s'endorme sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, Ed ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Il était rare de le voir malade, la grise supposait que la manque de sommeil en était la raison. Alors, elle s'était résignée à aller en cours à sa place. Elle se dépêcha de se préparer laissant un mot pour prévenir le blond.

Après tout ça, elle en avait oublié la venue de leurs supérieurs et amis. Ed était resté pendant deux jours dans sa chambre, il était complètement épuisé. Le jeune homme en avait encore trop fait, cependant, la fièvre était partie pour le plus grand soulagement de la grise. Et puis, il affichait une meilleure mine, il semblait moins irritable.

Mika tenait encore les cours le temps qu'il se repose. Alors, encore une fois, elle s'était rendue dans la salle de classe sous le regard inquisiteur des élèves. Ils n'en dirent rien et commencèrent la classe.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs exercices, Mika attendait que le temps passe. En réalité, Ed avait déjà prévu le cours, il n'avait pas laissé Mika dans la nature. Il se sentait déjà bien coupable de la laisser gérer la classe alors que ce n'était pas son rôle. Il insistait énormément sur le tableau périodique, les sorciers avaient dû mal à le faire rentrer dans leur petite tête.

L'homonculus passait entre les rangs et observait si ils s'en sortaient, de temps en temps, certains demandaient son aide et Mika répétait sans cesse les mêmes choses. Il était vrai que l'alchimie était complexe à comprendre, elle savait que dans son ancienne vie, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien en physique chimie, en revanche, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il lui avait fallu batailler pour comprendre.

Elle avait autorisé les élèves à bosser ensemble s'ils le souhaitaient, après tout, ils comprendraient peut-être mieux tous ensemble que chacun dans leur coin.

Parfois, elle les faisait s'arrêter pour corriger un exercice et leur réexpliquer certaines bases. Initialement, elle ne devait pas être prof, mais Ed lui avait dit que les élèves l'appréciaient et aimaient sa manière d'expliquer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'appréciaient, elle faisait tout pour se faire détester, elle se nourrissait de leur haine, pourtant, tout faisait l'effet inverse. Au début, cela semblait bien marcher.

Les sorciers appréciaient aussi énormément le « professeur Elric », il abordait une autre manière d'apprendre mais tout aussi efficace, Mika se moquait de cet appellation si officielle, Ed ne se dérangeait pas pour se moquer ouvertement et lui rappeler que tout le monde l'appelait Madame Mika après tout.

Au bout d'une heure de travail intense, Mika vit l'air accablé des élèves qui progressaient en dépit de leur difficulté. Elle leur autorisa une pause de vingt minutes, ils avaient trois heures de cours, vingt minutes seraient suffisant. Et puis, surtout, elle en avait assez, elle voulait se reposer elle aussi.

Certains élèves restèrent dans la salle, en particulier le trio Harry Hermione et Ron. Mika se demandait où en était les sentiments de Hermione, pas qu'elle s'y intéresse tant que ça, elle était juste curieuse.

Ses pensées furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrait bruyamment, elle se demandait quel élève faisait autant de bruit et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était grand et blond et portait une tenue militaire, il observa Mika avec un rictus arrogant. Puis il se mit à sourire totalement plein d'assurance. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme méprisant du regard les autres personnes dans la pièce.

Mika n'aimait pas du tout son attitude, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de se comporter ainsi. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se déplaça de sa manière féline et élégante mais semblait prête à en découdre avec l'inconnu.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, l'épiant du regard, il prenait un malin plaisir à la regarder, ce qui agaça la jeune femme qui leva un sourcil. Le silence régnait dans la salle de classe et les élèves n'osaient pas bouger tant l'ambiance était tendue.

—Vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle avec le plus d'arrogance possible en posant un poing sur sa hanche.

L'homme prit un air déçu avant de soupirer et de répondre.

—ça me fait mal Mika... Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! S'exclama l'homme en se léchant le bout de ses lèvres.

Mika fit les gros yeux, elle sembla réfléchir à ces dernières nuits de débauche à Central, mais elle ne se rappelait pas d'un tel visage. D'ailleurs, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de relations quelconques avec un militaire.

—Mmh ! Si je ne t'ai pas rappelé c'est qu'il y a une raison, hors de ma vue ! Elle s'apprêta à retourner à sa place mais l'homme prit sa main la forçant à se retourner. Mika réalisa qu'il avait une force surhumaine, elle fronça les sourcils se demandant qui était ce soldat.

—Madame Mika ! murmura Hermione qui se rongeait d'inquiétude pour « Madame Mika ».

L'homme leva un sourcil et éclata de rire à l'entente de ce nom, c'est seulement quand elle entendit son rire que son cœur s'arrêta.

C'était lui en face d'elle. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était clouée sur place. Elle n'en revenait tellement pas que son visage perdit toute trace d'arrogance.

—Madame Mika ? C'est pathétique ! Ça ne te réussit pas de traîner avec des humains... souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Mika réalisa soudain la scène qui se déroulait, elle dégagea sa main d'un geste brusque puis s'éloigna de l'homonculus.

—Tu as du culot de venir ici ! J'en reviens pas ! grogna celle-ci tentant de se contenir face aux élèves, Je me suis rongée d'inquiétude !

Le peu de sorciers présents ne comprenaient plus ses réactions, un coup, elle ignorait qui était ce personnage, et ensuite, elle semblait attachée à lui.

—J'avais des affaires à régler, je pouvais pas tout faire je te signale ! S'excusa difficilement Envy en se grattant la tête et en perdant soudain tout air hautain. Il avait horreur de voir la jeune femme hors d'elle contre lui.

—Ouais, comme te battre avec Ed peut-être ?! Répondit celle-ci du tac au tac.

Envy frissonna face au surnom que Mika avait donné à l'alchimiste, il détestait la savoir si proche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

—Fullmétal nabot tu veux dire ? Il était juste sur mon chemin, il était pas dans mes plans!

—Tes plans ? Dégages... cracha-t-elle en tapant du pied pour retenir sa colère.

Envy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'ôta pas son sourire pour autant, après tout, il était rassuré de voir que la Mika qu'il connaissait n'avait pas changé.

—Ce que tu peux être bornée quand tu t'y mets... J'dois retourner à Central, on se reverra ! A bientôt Madame Mika ! Ricana l'homonculus qui commença à partir tout en lançant à nouveau un regard méprisant aux élèves.

—A jamais tu veux dire ! Répondit Mika qui tremblait de colère.

Envy s'arrêta toujours sous sa forme d'homme blond et se retourna un sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer.

—Les robes te vont plutôt bien, Madame Mika ! Il partit dans un fou rire avant de quitter les lieux tandis que Mika se rassit cachant son visage de colère dans ses mains.

Les élèves la regardaient sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leur yeux. Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de la pause essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle savait qu'il finirait par revenir, en revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir ici, dans ce château, à des milliers de kilomètres d'Amestris.

—Madame Mika ? Tout va bien ? Demanda finalement Fred quand la pause fut terminée.

Mika releva la tête, ses prunelles dégageant de la haine et faisant réprimer un frisson aux étudiants.

—Oui. On reprend le cours, elle sortit ses lunettes consciente que dans cet état de colère, ses élèves risqueraient d'avoir les chocottes rien que par son aura.

Elle prit une craie et commença à rédiger diverses formules, elle demanda à chaque élève de lui dire de quel composant il s'agissait. Tous répondirent correctement et à la fin du cours, Mika soupira de victoire en ayant fait comprendre les sorciers ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Elle se dit que bientôt, les choses avanceraient plus vite. Elle leur demanda tout de même de faire des exercices pour s'entraîner puisque le prochain cours serait plus dirigé vers l'alchimie et non le tableau périodique.

Lorsque les élèves commencèrent à partir Mika s'approcha des fenêtres pour observer la vue. Lui ici ? Et il repartait les secondes d'après à Central ? Tout ce voyage juste pour quelques secondes, ça n'avait aucun sens.

—Tout va bien professeur ? Demanda une petite voix derrière elle. C'était Hermione qui semblait inquiète pour elle.

—Oui, tout va bien... Elle observa la jeune fille dont elle trouvait son attitude bizarre.

—Envy... Je sais que c'est toi ! Tu peux prendre ta vraie forme ! Lâcha Mika en roulant les yeux exaspérée qu'il continue son tour de magie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en reculant d'un pas face à l'attitude de la jeune femme, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

—Je vous demande pardon ?

Mika comprit soudainement qu'elle avait fait une erreur et s'excusa auprès de Hermione, elle regarda l'heure et l'invita à partir manger avant que les cours ne reprennent. Les retrouvailles avec les militaires se passèrent plutôt bien, Elle était même ravie de les revoir, ils dégageaient une certaine bonne humeur, à tel point qu'il était difficile de ne pas l'être. Elle était malgré tout triste que ses frères ne soient pas ici, Roy lui avait alors affirmé qu'il viendrait la semaine prochaine en compagnie d'Alphonse et de la petite amie de Fullmétal. A cette annonce, le blond se mit à rougir en prenant soin de provoquer son supérieur.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à table, Roy, Riza, Havoc et Armstrong avaient été accueilli avec applaudissements, et puis il y avait également Ed le revenant. Elle observa si personne d'autre n'était présent désespérément, mais non, tout le monde était là, et pas d'intrus en vue.

—T'en fais une tête Mika ! Ça va ? J'espère que tes frères ne se sont pas encore mis dans les ennuis ! S'exclama Riza qui s'inquiétait de voir Mika si calme et si gentille.

Mika rigola à cette remarque, à dire vrai, ce n'était pas le genre de Marshall d'avoir des problèmes, c'était plutôt elle et Danny qui fonçaient têtes baissées dedans.

—ça va Riza, merci de t'inquiéter, je n'aime juste pas trop cet endroit.

La blonde parut sceptique mais ne rajouta rien d'autres, elle replongea son nez dans son assiette avant de rajouter quelques mots.

—Mmh... Je vois, n'hésites pas à me voir tant que je suis là. Je sais que Ed n'est pas le plus doué pour réconforter...

Le concerné essayait tant bien que mal de tout faire afin d'éviter le commandant Armstrong qui lui parlait de la splendeur de sa famille. Mustang gardait son air professionnel mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser quelques sourires. Après tout, depuis que le petit blond était parti, c'était lui qui avait droit à ce spectacle.

—Ehh ! Lieutenant ! Je vous entends vous savez ! Cria le Fullmétal à l'autre bout de la table ce qui fit rire Hawkeye.

Roy releva alors la tête et lança un sourire à l'homonculus, elle était devenue une de ses amies proches et il ne pouvait nier le fait que leurs discussions et leurs débats lui avaient manqué.

—ça te va plutôt bien les robes Mika, lui lança le généralissime d'un ton charmeur avant que Riza le foudroie du regard. Il baissa automatiquement la tête pour éviter la colère de sa subordonnée et amante.

—Merci... répondit Mika d'un ton absent en jouant avec sa nourriture, On m'a dit exactement la même chose tout à l'heure...

—Ah oui qui ça ? Demanda Havoc la bouche pleine une cigarette sur l'oreille.

Mika releva les yeux se rendant compte qu'elle avait presque dit que Envy était passé par là.

—Oh personne de très important ! Répondit la jeune femme avec un peu plus d'entrain pour tenter de cacher son désespoir. Cependant Ed et Riza n'avaient pas l'air d'y croire, ils la regardaient comme s'ils cherchaient à percer son secret. Elle replongea le nez dans sa nourriture pour éviter leur regard.

—Tu sais, j'ai du très bon thé ! Si tu veux passer pour oublier un peu cette école n'hésites pas !

Mika lui sourit devant sa gentillesse, il était rare qu'elle apprécie la gentillesse des autres mais celle de Hagrid était unique, il se préoccupait toujours des autres.

—Merci, je tâcherais de m'en rappeler !

Le repas continua dans sa bonne ambiance et Mika essayait en vain de cacher ses sentiments, elle finit par prétexter qu'elle avait une piste pour leurs recherches et qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre si vite pour s'éclipser du repas. Ed insista pour l'accompagner mais elle l'obligea à continuer de manger après les trois jours qu'il avait passé. Même si elle n'était pas d'humeur, elle ne pouvait nier que retrouver cette ambiance qu'elle connaissait si bien l'avait rendu heureuse.

Elle partit en direction de ses appartements, au moins elle serait sûre de ne croiser personne. Elle ouvrit sa penderie et commença à se déshabiller, elle voulait enlever cette robe qu'elle commençait à détester.

—J'avais dit que les robes t'allaient bien mais je te préfère dans cette tenue...

La voix la fit sursauter, elle se retourna pour voir Envy accoudé à sa table avec un sourire malicieux.

Mika soupira exaspérée une nouvelle fois et prit son t-shirt gris et vieux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et de fermer les yeux comme pour oublier sa présence.

Elle sentit qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, décidément, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Mais elle savait que tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne partirait pas. Elle repensa alors à leur dernière discussion qui s'avérait plutôt être une dispute. La grise y avait longtemps songé, et elle avait compris que si l'homonculus de l'envie avait réagi ainsi, c'était à cause de la peur de se retrouver seul.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Envy ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec en se redressant, elle se rendit compte soudain qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle s'éloigna pour éviter tout contact. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle était en colère contre lui.

Le sourire d'Envy s'étira encore plus face à sa réaction.

—Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles voyons ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mika inclina la tête comme pour lui dire que cette réponse n'était pas suffisant. Son visage se déforma en masque de frustration. Il savait que la reconquérir ne serait pas chose aisée, enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'ils avaient été en couple. Disons plutôt qu'ils étaient très proches.

—Arght ! Disons que je te cherchais et j'ai appris par le colonel...

—Généralissime, corrigea Mika.

—Ouais si tu veux, j'ai appris par ton « généralissime » que tu étais ici alors je suis venu ! Ma venue ne te fait pas plaisir ? Reprit-t-il avec un air sournois.

Mika croisa les bras et prit son regard dur et froid.

—Bien, tu es venu maintenant tu peux t'en aller !

Sa réponse ne sembla pas suffire à Envy qui s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme.

—Tatata ! Réponds à ma question d'abord et je m'en irai! S'exclama-t-il en lui caressant le poignet doucement.

Mika soupira en roulant les yeux, c'était bien son genre d'amadouer pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir à travers ses yeux qu'il était désolé. Il était rare de voir une telle expression sur le visage d'Envy. D'ailleurs, il était même rare de voir un geste de tendresse de sa part. Tendresse ne rimait pas avec Envy.

—Oui ! Bien sûr que je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! Ça te va ? Finit-elle par répondre un peu moins froidement.

—Mais encore ? Dit-il lui prenant la main l'empêchant de se relever et la forçant à être face à lui.

—J'ai répondu à ta question, à toi de remplir la part de ton marché !

—Mmh... Je vois... ça tombe plutôt mal parce que je partirais pas ! Je te laisserai pas avec ce Fullmétal nabot dans un endroit pareil ! Il lui lâcha la main et croisa les bras comme pour la défier du regard.

Mika fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Il était souvent difficile d'interpréter les propos de l'homonculus. Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient disputés pour des quiproquos.

—ça va je sais me débrouiller ! Et je vois pas en quoi Ed me ferait quelque chose ! Elle soupira lassée de son attitude.

Il se releva avant d'aller s'asseoir vers la fenêtre. Envy avait perdu toute forme de séduction, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose avec un air grave.

—Tsss ! Je sais très bien que le minus te fera rien, du moins il a intérêt ! C'est juste qu'ici, ça pue ! Tu as pu le sentir, il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui se trame, je vais pas te laisser là avec juste ce Fullmétal nabot comme protection ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Mika ne sut quoi dire face à ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Non, ce n'était pas Envy, le Envy qu'elle connaissait ne venait que quand il en avait besoin, il ne viendrait jamais pour la protéger. Elle acquiesça d'un air sceptique mais accepta qu'il reste ici, il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, et puis elle préférait l'avoir sous la main pour savoir ce qu'il manigançait. De toutes manières, il ne changerait pas d'avis alors ça ne servait à rien de débattre.

—Très bien ! Tu peux rester dans mes appartements... Par contre ne fais aucun bruit, je veux dormir ! Grogna-t-elle.

Envy parut ravi d'entendre ses mots. Même si il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas pardonné pour autant, elle l'avait au moins accepté.

—Tu n'as plus besoin de dormir tu sais ? Se moqua-t-il.

—Certes, mais j'ai envie dormir ! Hurla la jeune femme en s'enfonçant dans ses couettes.

Envy préféra ne rien redire tâchant d'éviter toute colère possible à son égard. Il l'observa s'endormir et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était vraiment bon de se retrouver auprès de ceux qu'on aimait.


End file.
